If I Die Tomorrow
by I Bleed Copper And Blue
Summary: Kagome goes back to her time, the well seals, and a couple years later Kagome joines the army. Soon after war is declared, and she is shipped of. During the war the well unseals, and Inuyasha comes through, and finds out that Kagome is in the thickest of
1. False Betrayel

**IF I Die Tomorrow  
Chapter 1:**

**False Betrayal**

Inuyasha was getting a little nervous waiting for Kagome to return. He normally went to at least be with her. But he wanted to let her know that something was about to happen without telling her. He had a very important question to ask her, and he knew that he had to say something about it sooner or later. He knew that she likely didn't have the courage to say anything about it. And he knew it was justified. He wants to tell Kagome as soon as she got back from her era. He wanted to prove to her and himself that he had the patience to wait. He knew if it went the way he wanted it to go, he would have to show a lot of it in the future. It was a sacrifice he would gladly make.

He had chosen! And he wanted her with everything he had. All of his thoughts were devoted to her and alone. Everything he's done since he met her, he did them either for her or for when they get together. He doesn't know what he'll do if she says no. He can't stop thinking about how she'll act after the question. Not one disadvantage was enough to keep Inuyasha from asking the question. No one would be able to stop him from asking her, not Koga, not Naraku, not even ... Kikyo.

He wasn't going to go to the other if she said no, he was above that. He wasn't going to use the other as a substitute. He had sifted through his feelings for months, at first confused, later he denied himself from what he wanted saying that he wanted kikyo. He fought trying to keep that, that way for months, but inevitably failed. He realized that he loved her, and wanted to tell her, but he didn't have the courage. Every time he tried, he fell into old habits. Which normally led up to a fight.

Inuyasha wanted them to be alone when he asked the question. So headed to a place in between the well, and the village. A place that been important to both of them. A tree. The god tree. But not even therethey couldn't be alone.

"Ki...kyo," stammered Inuyasha.

"Yes it is I," Kikyo replied, "I have returned for you!"

"Sadly, I didn't wait," Inuyasha replied.

"What!" Kikyo yelled, "Don't you tell me that you chose that tramp! Kagome!"

"Aaaah, Well," Inuyasha stuttered.

"What!" Kikyo yelled. She moved towards him and embraced.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Embracing the man I love," Kikyo said.

"Once..., I did love you," Inuyasha said, " But that has slowly died off. I don't love you anymore".

"I don't believe that," Kikyo said. She tried kiss him but Inuyasha turned his face away.

"Get off of me," Inuyasha yelled.

"No," Kikyo yelled. She tried to kiss him again, and he turned away.

"I said get off of me, bitch!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I won't," Kikyo said, she grabbed his ears, and against Inuyasha's protest, she kissed him. He struggled against her, soon he gave up. He stopped fighting her. Her bit her tongue right off.

"I never thought Inuyasha would allow me to back home without a fight last week," Kagome said. She was still amazed. She was just about to go back to them. And she jumped down the well. Climbed out, and started to walk towards Keade's village. She was passing by the god tree and seen them Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kikyo went and hugged Inuyasha. Kagome couldn't hear what they were saying. She hated the thought of Inuyasha and Kikyo together. It broke her heart to see them like this. She seen Inuyasha turn his head when she tried to kiss him, but she seen her kiss Inuyasha. She had started crying and ran off back to the well.

Inuyasha pushed her off. After she kissed him. He had his hand on this Tetseiga. And he took a sniff with his nose. And he realized that Kagome was here, and not that long ago. Kikyo went to hug him again, but Inuyasha ran off. He ran towards Kagome as fast as he could. He knew she was heading of to the well. And he had to reach her before she got to the well. He ran faster than ever had. He was determined to reach her. He knew that she would be heart broken, and for good reason. He wasn't about give up on her, he would never do that to her. He had to at least try and talk to her about it.

He caught up to Kagome and landed right onto the well. Not letting her go through.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said trying to catch his breath, "It's not what you think!"

"Bullshit!" Kagome screamd, "Now get out of my way!"

"No," Inuyasha said sternly, "You have to listen to what I have to say!"

"I do not!" Kagome screamed, "You do not have to explain why you kissed that slut! Now get out of my way."

"What!" Inuyasha said, "I didn..."

"I know you did! Now sit!" Kagome screamed, she got passed him and said, "I really love you, but since it looks like you have chosen Kikyo. This is goodbye forever!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed.

(A/N): I got the name from a Motley Crew song. Please review. The more reviews the better this will be. This is really my third fic, I deleted my first, and have intentions of starting it all over. Unless you like Warhammer 40 000, you won't like it. Please review.


	2. The Truth

(A/N): A lot of swearing by Inuyasha. Inu'sGirl120, you will absolutely love this chapter.

Legal Disclaimer: I forgot to put it in chapter 1. I do not own Inuyasha or anything related. I think you have enough intelligence, so I'll say this only once.

**Chapter 2:**

**The Truth**

"Kagome," Inuyasha screamed. Inuyasha jumped down the well, he landed and jumped out. "FUCK!" Inuyasha was still in the Feudal era. The jumped in again, same thing. Inuyasha tried for days without stop. No rest, no food, he ignored every distraction that came, demons attacking, Sango, Miroku, not even Shippo was large enough to stop Inuyasha from trying to jump through the well. After the week ended, Inuyasha was exhausted, and rested beside the well. He slept until morning. He woke up in Keade's hut. Miroku and Sango dragged him there, and bounden him to a poll. Not letting him escape! "What the Fuck! Let me go before I destroy the village!".

"Calm down Inuyasha!" Miroku said. As Miroku and Sango walked into the hut.

"I will not fucking calm down!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Good for you!" Miroku said, "What happened when Kagome last left?"

"Why the fuck shouldI fucking tell you!" Inuyasha screamed. Sango and Miroku jumped back, "Now you let me free!"

"Not until, you say what happened!" Sango yelled.

"I will not fucking say a fucken word about that you fucking assholes!" Inuyasha screamed. Inuyasha tried to force himself free.

"That will not work! I used some Sutra's, you will not escape!" Miroku said.

"Tell us what happened with you and Kagome," Sango yelled.

"No fucking way!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Sango, let us leave Inuyasha for the moment so he can cool down," Miroku said.

"Good idea," Sango replied, "I just hope he doesn't turn into his almost full demon form".

"Don't you fucking dare to leave," Inuyasha screamed.

It was to late they left, and ignored Inuyasha's constant screaming at them, to set him free. Which took about a day non-stop.

"You finally stopped," Miroku said.

"Are you going to talk?" Sango asked.

"Yes," Inuyasha said in defeat.

"What happened then?" Sango asked.

"I was waiting for Kagome at the god tree," Inuyasha said, "With a rather loaded question."

"What question is that," Miroku asked.

"I had finally chosen," Inuyasha said. There was a moment of silence, "And I was going to ask Kagome if..."

"Don't you fucking say you chose Kikyo," Sango yelled, "If she joins our group, I'm leaving!"

"Calm down, I chose, and still do choose Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled back. Another moment of silence. "Kikyo came and tried to convince me otherwise, but I said no. I said no repeatedly. But she hugged me, and tried to kiss me. I tried to resist, I didn't want to her though. She eventually did, and I bit her tongue right off. Kagome seen, ran for the well. I tried to catch up, and convinced her that I tried to resist her, but Kagome wouldn't listen. I...I jumped into the well, but I...I couldn't..., I couldn't get through".

"I don't believe you," Sango yelled.

Inuyasha looked up and he was very annoyed. "How dare you! How dare you even fucking think of that! I wouldn't do that! You know That! Kikyo's Tongue is right here in my Kimono," Inuyasha said with the utmost seriousness.

Miroku grabbed Kikyo's tongue, "I believe Inuyasha, Sango!"

"What," Sango said, "That could be anyone's tongue"

"Sango, do you really believe that?" Miroku asked.

"Yes," Sango said, after a little hesitation.

"Are you sure," Miroku asked.

Sango hesitated and said "No".

"I'm removing the Sutra," Miroku said.

"Finally!" Inuyasha praised.

Miroku took the Sutra off, and Inuyasha did not attack them. He got up and walked out of the hut. And walked towards the god tree.

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked.

"For a walk, after staying in that one spot, I want to move around for a bit," Inuyasha replied, "I want to be by myself".

"Alright," Miroku replied.

Inuyasha walked all the way to the god tree to think. He showed patience and walked the entire way. He made his way there, and he seen someone who he didn't want to see. "Kikyo".

"Yes, it is my love, Inuyasha" Kikyo replied.

"Don't use that word with my name in the same sentence," Inuyasha snarled.

"Now that the bitch is gone, we can finally be together!" Kikyo said.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled, "How are you connected?"

"I sealed the well," Kikyo said.

"I'll kill you if you don't say how remove the seal!" Inuyasha screamed. He drew his Tetseiga.

"You will have to wait eight years for the seal to be removed," Kikyo answered, "There is no other way!"

"Leave and I will spare your life!" Inuyasha snarled.

"No," Kikyo replied.

"Last chance," Inuyasha said, "Leave now and never come back! For if I see you, I will kill you!"

"You'll have to kill me the then!" Kikyo said.

"So be it!" Inuyasha replied, "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha let loose the wind scar, Kikyo didn't think he would actually do it! She was hit! And died, yet again!

"Good riddance," Inuyasha said, "Shippo, I know your there".

"What," Shippo said nervously, expecting to be hit.

"Do not worry I will not hit you," Inuyasha said, "Only tell Miroku and Sango what happened now if they ask. Do not tell them with them asking, and do not hint about it, unless I'm right there and I do. Do not over do it if you do".

"Alright," Shippo answered happy he wasn't hit, "Why hasn't Kagome returned yet?"

"It's a little complicated," Inuyasha replied, "Kikyo came, I tried to leave, Kikyo didn't let me, did something she shouldn't of, Kagome seen, and took it wrong".

"How come you didn't follow?" Shippo asked.

"I tried," Inuyasha answered, "But I couldn't! The well is sealed".

"What!" Shippo screamed. He was young but he understood what Inuyasha said. "Kagome's gone... forever". Shippo started to cry.

"Shippo you start to cry, and I will hit you," Inuyasha said, "We have to wait eight years, then and only then well will unseal".

"Great," Shippo said sarcastically.

"No fuck!" Inuyasha replied, "Shippo, lets try anyways".

"Sure," Shippo answered.

They walked to the well. And they jumped into it at the same time. They jumped out and seen that they were still in the Feudal Era. "Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled.

(A/N): Please give suggestions, I will really need them next chapter. The Inuyasha and Kagome pairing seems to be not liked for some reason, Why?

Inu'sGirl120: Thank you for your review. Sorry I'm gone next week, it was supposed to be this week but, its been delayed.

SimSim20: Thank you for your review.

Jen106: Thank you for putting me in your favourite stories list. You would like my other story.

ToyouFrome: Thank you for review.

King of Chaos: Thank you for putting this story in your story alert list.

Drake Clawfang: Thank you for reviewing and looking at my profile.

Lost Fairy: Thank you for reviewing putting me in your favourite story/author list, and story/author alerts list. I don't like the Kikyo/Inuyasha pairing, that won't happen.


	3. Depression

(A/N): I will swap in between Inuyasha Kagome often. Normally only one or the other in a chapter though. I'm upping the rating, I can't hold back. Italic in this chapter is Kagome's thoughts. This chapter is in Kagome's first person view.

**Chapter 3:**

**Depression**

I climbed out of the well, crying! "Damn you Inuyasha!" I screamed, "You just had to go back to Kikyo didn't you!" She walked back and she went straight to her room, and ignored everyone.I hated telling Inuyasha that.

_I wanted Inuyasha to love me the way I love him. But nooo, he has to choose Kikyo. Damn him._

"Kagome?" mom asked.

_Just leave me alone! I want to alone! Can't you see that! Now leave!_

"Kagome answer me!" mom yelled.

_I said LEAVE ME ALONE! Don't you get it! Leave me alone!_ I kept on ignoring mom and inevitably fallen asleep.

The next day.

I woke early as she was used to, from being in the feudal era so long. And I had breakfast, and left for school before her mother woke up.I tookmy time, and walked a longer route. Trying to avoid Eri, Ayumi, Yuki, and Hojo. I didn't want to talk to anyone. _It's bad enough that I have tobe in public!_ I continued walking, and lost track of where I was going. _Damn it Inuyasha! I would love to believe you, but Kikyo! What will you do about her! I know that she and she alone are on your never to kill list! I don't know what I'm going to do with him!_

"Watch where you're going!" some stranger said as she bumped into him. I realised that I went to far, I was in such deep thought that I walked right past the school.So Iturn back and I decided to runback tothe school._What an idiotic thing to do! Inuyasha... tonight, I will come back! We will talk and find out what really happened!_ She managed to school on time. _Come on! It's taking to long! It's seems like forever and only one class has went! I hate this feeling! _

"Kagome! Answer the Question!" her teacher yelled.

"What question?" I answered a little confused.

"What is pi?" he asked.

"Don't know," I answered.

"3.14," he answered, "Remember that, and pay attention!"

The rest of the day was like that for her. The teachers told her to pay attention about five times a class. At lunch she found a spot where she thought she would be alone. Ohh _Great..., Eri, Ayumi, and Yuki found me!_

"Kagome, It seems like you have been very distracted," Eri said, "What happened?

"Did Mr. Possessive do something again?" Yuki asked.

"What does it matter to you!" I snarled.

"We are worried about you Kagome," Ayumi answered.

"So, tell us, what happened?" Eri Asked.

"None of your business!" I shouted.

"You're obviously hurt," Yuki said.

"When you're hurt, we're hurt," Eri said, "Now tell us!"

"No! Now leave me alone!" I said. _You fucking sluts!_

"I will not give up so easily!" Eri said.

I won't either!" Yuki said.

"Good for you," Ireplied sarcastically. The lunch bell rang, "Look at that, I don't want to be late. See you later!"

The classes after lunch for myself went even worse than the morning! Constantly bickering with Yuki, Eri, and Ayumi. And the teachers keeping on yelling them to quieten down. After the umpteenth hour of school, it finally closed, and I rushed back home, to the shrine. _Hopefully I can escape before they find me!_

"Kagome, stop!" he yelled.

_No, it couldn't be!_

"Please Kagome!" Hojo yelled, "Can't you stop for one minute?"

"Fine!" I snarled, "What do you want?"

"Do you want to go to the movies with me Saturday?" Hojo asked.

"No!" I said trying to hold myself back.

"Pardon me?" replied Hojo.

"Look Hojo, I do not like you!" I screamed, "So you can use the gift that I know you have and shove it up your ass!"

"You know if can't go, you can be polite about it," Hojo replied.

"You fucking idiot!" I screamed at Hojo, and slapped with everything I had! Hojo flew to the ground, bloody nose, and unconscious! I stormed off towards home. The first thing I did there was go to the well, I was getting to annoyed and to impatient to not. I jumped into the well. _Strange, it isn't normally like this?_ I climbed out and seen that I was still in my time! _What the fuck?_ I jumped in again, and again. Each and every time I climbed out I was still in my era. After about two hours I gave up and went for a walk. _Damn it! They've been waiting for me! I'm not going to talk to them!_ I sneaked out the hut and went to the bushes. And I quietly, but slowly got passed them. I walked towards to park and found a rarely traveled spot. _Why couldn't I get through the well? Could Inuyasha have Kikyo seal the well? No, Inuyasha isn't that much of a jackass! Kikyo probably did it on her own accord. She already tried to kill me! But she... When Dark Priestess Subaki _(I think that's the right spelling) _turned the jewel black and poisoned me. I thought that she used her powers to enter my aaahh... coma and bring me out of it?... I don't know anymore! Maybe I should go home and try again? Or just go to bed? I haven't had a bath since I left the Feudal Era, and I stink. I'll have to be careful though. Eri, Yuki, and Ayumi might still be there. _I walked back home and didn't seen them. I was cautious though. I moved silently and instead of going in a door, I climbed up the shrine and walked into my room. I checked outside and went to have a bath. _I'm amazed that no one caught me! I probably should try to relax. Not like last night, I fell asleep but woke up so many times. I'm worried about him, I caught him with Kikyo, and I'm still worried about him. First thing tomorrow I check to see if the well is still sealed._

(A/N): Sorry for how long it took to post! Review wise, this is a hell of a lot better than my other story was at this point of its story. Please do not directly come out and bash Kikyo, if you do not understand her, ask. I'm going to try and take a poll, where, do you want the war the war to be located in? Do not say Iraq, or Afghanistan, I will ignore those! PLEASE REVIEW!

InuGirl120:Thank you for your review. I think I misunderstood your last e-mail do not want me to write back or not to your old email address?

LostFairy: Thank you for the review. What is with chicks like you, and saying confusing things. How is Kikyo good to you?

BillysGotAGun: Thank you for your review, and for putting me in your story alert list. I don't know if Inuyasha and Shippo will join the army, but probably will fight beside Kagome though. Read some of your profile, and gay men scare everyone! I tried to go to your homepage, but I couldn't.

Edward Elrich Shorty: Thank you for the review. I don't know where the to many point is anymore, I work with people that every second word is fuck. You were warned. I'm not trying to bash you, if it comes out wrong. That probably will be the worst.

CandyKisses1: Thank you for your review, and putting my story in you favourite story list. I think eight years was the lowest I could pull it. Oh well, plenty of time for Inuyasha to hunt down Naraku and the rest of the shards.

Tortured Chaos: Thank you for your review, putting this in your favourite story/author list, and story alert list.

Akasumi: Thank you for your review.

DarkAngelPrincess24: Than you for your review, but there are events in between that should be into detail. Their reuniting will have to wait a couple of chapters. I made myself look a fool earlier, didn't I?

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

V


	4. The Last Rival

**Chapter 4:**

**The Last Rival!**

"All right Shippo, it was worth a try!" Inuyasha said, "We'll have to go back and tell Miroku, and Sango!"

"They'll hate you for sure," Shippo said, "They'll say that you're trying to two-time Kagome, and Kikyo wasn't really killed!"

"Shippo, you seen what happened to Kikyo!" Inuyasha said, "They'll not be able to!"

"Ohh yeah, I forgot!" Shippo said.

"Shippo please don't and tell them immediately tell them," Inuyasha said, "Just when we bring it up, and at the right time".

"I'll try," Shippo replied.

"I know you will!" Inuyasha said, "Now let's get going!"

They went back to Keade's village.

"Back from your run in with Kikyo?" Sango snarled.

"Yes," replied Inuyasha.

"What the fuck!" Sango screamed, "What about choosing Kagome! Or does that mean anything to you!"

"Calm down," Shippo said, "Kikyo went to Inuyasha, and..."

"And What!" Sango interrupted.

"I told Kikyo that I chose Kagome!" Inuyasha said.

"Bullshit!" Sango screamed.

"Sango, Inuyasha isn't lying!" Shippo yelled, "I was there! Inuyasha told Kikyo that he chose Kagome, Kikyo refused to believe it, and ... Inuyasha used the Wind Scar on her!"

Sango was speechless, for a while. "Inuyasha... I'm sorry," Sango stuttered, "I've been to mean to you as of late!"

"Feh," Inuyasha replied, "Kikyo was the person who sealed the well! We have to wait eight years, before it unseals!"

"Damn it!" Sango yelled, "Well at least... We know that she'll be back! So what will we do now!"

"Find Naraku, find the rest of the shard," answered Inuyasha.

"Without Kagome, or even Kikyo, how will we find the jewel?" Sango asked.

"I can smell it, you idiot!" Inuyasha answered, "Why do you think so many demons attack us?"

"I've haven't been thinking straight since, Kagome left," Sango answered.

"Feh," Inuyasha replied, "I'm going to stay around the village for a while, I can care less about what you and Miroku do though".

"Why?" Sango asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Inuyasha replied.

The next day Inuyasha set out to do something. 'Kagome will absolutely love if she accepted,' Inuyasha thought, "Shippo, I know your there, no need to hide!"

"What are you up to?" Shippo asked.

"Want to help?" Inuyasha replied.

"Sure," Shippo answered, "What are we doing"

"Building a castle for when Kagome returns," Inuyasha said, "And to pass the time".

"Do you know how?" Shippo asked.

"Nope," Inuyasha answered, "But that won't stop me!"

"You smell that?" Shippo asked.

"Yep I smell that," Inuyasha replied, "What does he want?"

"Probably the usual!" Shippo answered.

"Mutt-face, where's Kagome?" Koga snarled.

"A place where you'll never get to her!" Inuyasha snarled back.

"Good for you," Koga snarled, "Now where is she?"

"As I said," Inuyasha said, "Kagome is in her time. You can not reach her!"

"Well you can't either so, it doesn't that much!" Koga whispered.

"I used to be able to," Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean used to?" Koga asked.

"...," Inuyasha was speechless, he didn't want Koga to know that Kagome was stuck in her time!

"Answer me damn it!" Koga screamed.

"She, ahhh ... is stuck in her time, the well has sealed," Inuyasha admitted.

"What! How!" Koga yelled.

"Kikyo sealed it," Inuyasha said.

"Your damn woman sealed the well," Koga screamed, "Why? Because you wanted her out your way isn't it?"

"Koga, Kikyo is not my woman!" Inuyasha said rather calmly, "Now leave, or you will not see tomorrow!"

"I will not leave until your dead!" Koga yelled.

"Your welcome to try," Inuyasha said. Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetseiga. Koga charged at Inuyasha and Inuyasha let loose the wind scar, Koga with the help of the jewels easily avoided it. Inuyasha used another wind scar on him, and Koga narrowly avoided it. Inuyasha charged at Koga and swung the Tetseiga at Koga. Koga dodged the sword, and grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and threw Inuyasha. Inuyasha landed on his feet, and used the wind scar again. Koga didn't react in time, he was caught by the wind scar. And there was nothing Koga could do, he was caught by the wind scar, and there was nothing he could do.

"Let's try this again!" Inuyasha said the day after, he was to up tight after the fight with Koga. He just went back to the god tree and thought. Inuyasha and Shippo went back into the forest, looking for a good spot to build it. They walked through the forest for the entire day, looking for a suitable spot. At the end of the day they found it. Right by the well. The next day Shippo and Inuyasha set off to build the 'castle' for Kagome.

"What do you we should do first?" Shippo asked.

"I suppose we level the ground," Inuyasha answered.

"Get a wheel barrow or something," Inuyasha said.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"This," Inuyasha said. He unsheathed the Tetseiga and being careful no to hit the well used the wind scar several times. Shippo then moved dirt where it was needed and they started to build the castle.

"What are you doing?" Miroku asked.

"Building a castle," Inuyasha replied.

"Really," Miroku said.

"Yes really," Inuyasha snarled, "Now either help or leave".

"It doesn't look like you know what your doing," Miroku said.

"Good for you," Inuyasha replied.

"I think there is a villager that knows something about castles," Miroku said.

"Feh," Inuyasha replied.

"I'll go and ask then," Miroku said. Miroku then left in the direction of the village.

Miroku returned with almost half the village. They wanted to help Inuyasha build the castle, they brought several tools to help them. And they started to build the castle. They kept building it for about a half a year. Building several rooms, several floors and a massive Wall surrounding the castle. With enough room inside to hold an army, the entire village, a large flower garden and everything they would ever need.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippo left shortly after the castle's construction. In search for Naraku, and the jewel shards.

"How many shards do you think remain," Shippo asked.

"Naraku has most of the jewel, other than that there are Koga two, and I think that there only two jewel shards remain," Miroku answered.

"So when do you plan on taking Koga's two shards, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"I've already got them," Inuyasha said.

"What! When did that happen?" Miroku asked.

"The day before we started to build the castle," Inuyasha said.

"He came to see Kagome didn't he?" Miroku asked.

"Yes," Inuyasha answered, "I told him that the well sealed, and Koga picked a fight!"

"He died rather quickly," Shippo added.

"Shippo, Miroku, Sango I know that you don't have anywhere to live after we defeat Naraku, and get the jewel shards, and the castle is larger than I need," Inuyasha said, "I would like four all three of you to live there!"

"I would be honoured," Miroku said.

"Most definitely," Shippo said.

"Thank you, offer accepted," Sango answered.

Through the eight years they managed to find after the rest of the jewel. And ever since they stole Naraku's part of the jewel, Naraku didn't show up, he just hid, waiting for the rightmoment to strike.

(A/N): Need some help, I'm finishing SG-Inuyasha soon, and I need to choose which will take it's place. I think I'm going to have the war on a very large scale, soI'm thinking that there should be alliances, so... anyone have any suggestions.

InuGirl120: Thank you. Don't worry about making me mad!

King of Chaos: Thank you for your review. Communism is good in theory, it's just people corrupt it. Iraq and Afghanistan weren't even a choice to begin with.

Inuyasha's2HotMiko: I never thought of that, Kagome is definitely powerful enough, but I think that there are two things are preventing her. Does she want to find out? (This is subconscious), and she doesn't completely know how to use her powers.

Darian 2.0: Thank you for putting this story in your favourite story list!

DarkAngelPrincess24: Thank you for putting this story in your favourite story list!

BillysGotAGun: Thank you for your review. Wow! longest understandable review I've ever got! But Japan does not think like that any more, and there are more sophisticated technology now. I'm not bashing you if it comes out wrong.

SimSim20: Thank you for putting this story in your favourite story list!

Surfing Aimlessly: Thank you for your review! I do not count that as flaming. If I swore, then I would though. I view that as criticizing, I know that there are relatively few men though, but they do exist.

High on Sharpies: Thank you for your review, and apology accepted.

Anna-7: Thank you for putting me in your author alert list.

Dark-Demon2156: My aren't you hyper. Thank you for your review, and thank you for putting this story in your favourite story list.


	5. Apologies and Her Life

(A/N): This chapter is in Kagome's perspective. Once again Italic writing means Kagome's thoughts.

**Chapter 5:**

**Apologies and Her Life**

The next day I got up casually. _Good, no school! I'm going to go try and go through the well. Inuyasha won't know what hit him!_ Kagome headed out to the well, I forgot to get dressed, I became very worried. _What if it doesn't let me through? What if I do not see Inuyasha again? _I got to the well and jumped down. _Did I make it? _I climbed up the well and... _Fuck! _I didn't go back to the feudal era. I just stayed in this era! I started to cry and went back to my room. _What am I going to do! I liked my life the way it was! How am I going to get accustomed to living in this era again? I only have mom to talk about this, it's not like I could tell Eri, Yuki, or Ayumi. I don't want to go to a mental institute. Damn it, I hate this! Why won't the well let me through? _I went back inside the shrine, and had a bath. _Damn it I just absolutely hate this! Will I ever see Inuyasha again? How will Shippo avoid from getting killed by Inuyasha? What about Miroku and Sango? I guess I only have one option short of... I have to try and get my grades back to where they were at. At least until the well unseals! That's assuming that it will unseal. I guess I should try and do something, staying here will only make things worse. Maybe I should find Eri, Yuki, and Ayumi and apologize to them. I was being a bitch to them and they only tried to help! Hojo is a different story, I told him that I didn't like him, but he didn't listen! In the end I had to hit him. I'm amazed I knocked him unconscious._

"Alright, I'm off," Kagome said after she had her bath and got dressed.

"Ohhh no your not!" her mother said, turning the door and realized that she already left.

I made my way to Ayumi's house. _Maybe I should of tried to contact them before I left. I'll just have to hope that she's there. _I was about half way there and...

"Kagome," Eri yelled trying to get Kagome's attention.

"Eri, Yuki, and Ayumi," Kagome replied, "Sorry about last day, I was being a bitch to you and you didn't deserve it. I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it!" Ayumi said, "But you should tell us what happened!"

"I will," Kagome answered, "I was just to upset, I shouldn't of even left home that day!"

"Alright, tell us when we get to Wacdonald's," Eri said.

So my friends and myself went to Wacdonald's and ordered. "I think he cheated on me!" I said.

"So what are you going to do?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah, you should dump him!" Eri added.

"I don't know he did react like he tried to resist her though," I replied.

"What?" Eri quickly responded, "He cheats on you and you want to go back to him?"

"Well I don't exactly know if he did," I responded, "I'm definitely going to ring him out for it!"

"Really," Eri said sarcastically, "And what after?"

"That might vary," I answered, "It depends on what actually happened".

"I guess," Yuki said.

"Anyone up for bowling or something?" I asked.

"Sure, why not," Ayumi said.

"Good idea," Eri said.

"Let's get going," Yuki said.

We left Wacdonald's and there was Hojo.

"Ohhh, great your here!" I said.

"You!" Hojo said, as he stepped back, "What are you doing here!"

"I'm with my friends!" I replied, "Now get!"

Hojo screamed and ran off as fast he could before I finished talking!

"What was that about?" Ayumi asked.

"And why no gift?" Eri asked.

"I knocked him unconscious a little while ago!" I answered.

"Why'd you do that?" Yuki asked.

"Because I told him that I didn't love him, and he ignored me!" I replied.

"He's better than..." Eri said, before I interrupted her with a evil glare, and I stormed off. They tried to keep up, but I managed to lose them in a crowd. I went home and into my room and started to cry.

"Kagome can you tell me happened?" my mother asked from outside the door.

"The well sealed!" I replied. And she stayed silent.

"Can you let me in?" she asked.

"No!" I answered, "Please leave me alone!"

She did as I asked. And I stayed in my room for hours. Until it was late at night. I snuck out and went towards apartments. _Damn it! Why did I have to tell them! Why do they have to run down Inuyasha like that! It hurts me as well! Don't they see that? I'm ending this! If I can't see Inuyasha anymore, then where is the point in living! _I found one that would allow me in and I went to the roof. I walked over to the edge. _What choice do I have? Go and live my life? With this scar? No one in this era can do anything about this? What do they know about this? No one understands! My life is falling apart and no one can help! _I was about to jump and... I was grabbed and thrown down onto the roof!

"Kagome," Ayumi yelled, "What the fuck were you doing?"

"End the pain!" I snarled.

"I will not let you do that!" Ayumi yelled.

"What were you doing following me like this?" I screamed trying to get her on the defensive.

"I live in this apartment now," Ayumi answered.

"What I thought you lived in a house, near my shrine?" I asked.

"Until my father lost his job we did!" Ayumi answered, "Now stop that! This is about you, not me!"

"Good for you," I sarcastically replied.

"Are you going to come to room peacefully, or am I going to force you?" Ayumi asked, "Yuki and Eri are going to be up here soon!"

"I think you going to have to forcefully take me there," I screamed.

"Alright then," Ayumi said, "Eri, Yuki get here quickly Kagome is trying to kill herself!"

Eri and Yuki ran towards me and stopped right behind me.

"Kagome, why would you do that?" Yuki asked.

"None of your business," I screamed, "Now get out of my way!"

Yuki grabbed my shoulder, and Eri did the same. Ayumi went for my feet, and I struggled against them but they dragged me all the way to Ayumi's apartment. They dragged me into her room, and Ayumi left the room. Eri stood in front the door, and Yuki stood in front of the window.

"Are you going to stop this?" Eri asked.

"No," I replied.

Ayumi came back into the room, "I phoned your mother and told her what happened! She coming here right now!"

My mother came and we went home. She changed the window in my room so it's permanently shut! And for the next eight years I tried as often as I could to go through the well! But they it didn't let me! And every time I got out the well my mother was there. She insisted that she had to be there each and every time I tried since that attempt! She kept a very close eye on me! I managed to my grades up to were they were before they well sucked me in, after the very painful months after the well sealed itself. I went to college and became a doctor. But it didn't satisfy me. Eventually I joined the army, into the infantry. They fought to keep my job as a doctor, but I fought that, and because I had a college education, a had officer status. Ayumi found out and she joined the army and managed to get in the same unit.

(A/N): Can anyone find the rank structure that Japan would probably use? Thank you.

InuGirl120: Thank you for your review! I do not watch Teen Titans. Kagome and Inuyasha have already done that twice in that story, so have Miroku and Sango. Kikyo is also dead in that story, and no plans for revival either. I'm not trying to bash you! How many times do you change your screen name per month? Just curious.

Drake Clawfang: Thank you for review.

BillysGotAGun: Thank you for your review. Russia I won't say a thing, but after a war on the scale I am thinking of putting this. It would probably mean that few of the allied countries will complain.

Inuyasha's2HotMiko: Thank you for your review. I wanted to put Kagome and Inuyasha in separate segments there.

Dark-Demon2156: Thank you for your review.

XXX: Thank you for review. There is absolutely no chance of me making a story, that would be published!

Freedom Phantom: Thank you for your review. I'll try to use your advise. Thank you for putting my story/author in your favourite story list, and story/author alert list.

Ceridan: Thank you for putting my story in your favourite story list.

TC: Thank you for your review, that will be next chapter.

VampirezDarkGurl: Thank you for review! Thank you for putting my story in your story/author alert and favourite/author story lists!

Candy Kisses1:Thank you for putting my story in your story alert list!

Kagome 32 Shrine: Thank you for putting my story in your story alert list!

Mrs.Fluffy: Thank you for putting my story in your story alert list!


	6. The War!

(A/N): I have decided on alliances! I know that they are weird, and have little logic! I put them all in a hat, and drawn it, then I did my best to make them fair! And made sure that Japan and China were not on the same side! Why do all of you want China to be blown up?

The Alliances are as follows:

Alliance #1:

-Canada

-Czech Republic

-Mexico

-United States

-Denmark

-Japan

-Germany

Alliance #2:

-South Korea

-China

-France

-Spain

-United Kingdom

-North Korea

Alliance #3:

-Finland

-Italy

-Ireland

-Sweden

-Norway

-Russia

**Chapter 6:**

**The War**

"Every team in position?"

"Yes Sir"

"Open fire on South Korea, North Korea, China, France, Spain, and the United Kingdom! Do not fire on any other countries! They'll destroy each other!"

"Orders acknowledged!"

"Permission for teams Alpha, Charlie, Romeo, Hotel, Yankee, Lima, Bravo, and Oscar to open fire! All other teams stand down!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Alpha team open fire!"

"Charlie team open fire!"

"Romeo team open fire!"

"Hotel team open fire!"

"Yankee team open fire!"

"Lima team open fire!"

"Bravo team open fire!"

"Oscar team open fire!"

Each team had concealed themselves in various locations. Taken over ocean liners, abandoned cabins, etc. Each teams smuggled a large number of heavy equipment in and set it up. All the teams who had received the orders fired from the missile silo's that they installed. The missile's that they had fired contained some sort of biological weapon that only their ring leader had made. What it did, and how it was made was kept secret from everyone but their ring leader. All they had to was everything else. Plan out targets, find suitable locations to set up. Install the radio, and other equipment, install the silo's which took months, set up back up plans trying to prepare for anything unexpected. To prepare a self destruct mechanism for after they fire to minimize their evidence that they'll leave. And create an escape plan. They had managed to pull this off without a hint of detection. They fired, destroyed their 'base' and discreetly left. The majority of missiles hit their target, and very few were intercepted. Each and everyone exploded above a major city. Hitting them and a distance away from them. Almost everyone in the infected areas were infected. And a heavy majority of the infected fell unconscious! No one directly died from the attack though, there were some that went unconscious and fell a distance causing injury, sometimes to their death, but that was rare.

Several countries had offered their assistance, but were received by hostile threats from the infected countries governments. Soon after people from the other countries started to panic and blamed other countries for attacking the infected countries. A panic from a fear of being attacked by it, as well of being attacked by an infected country. The infected countries had made an alliance and were preparing for war. Soon not even the authorities couldn't tell what was true, and several countries acted on poor information. Still no one knew what type of biological weapons was used, and isit was contained, or why any of the infected countries were so aggressive. A lot of people think that a war was inevitable. And this wouldn't be on a small scale at all.

Of the countries accused by other governments where directed towards a good number of countries. Canada, Czech Republic, Mexico, United States, Denmark, Japan, and Germany were of the most common to be accused.

Times were unstable, the military forces of many nations often went to full alert for something small, something that wouldn't normally even rise the alert level. But it had always died out and leave a scar. But peace had managed to survive. There was endless fear of a major war, one that would probably destroy the planet. The tension only rose and rose without any control. Tension rose so high that a war was inevitable, and there was no preventing it!

"It's time! Time to plunge the world into war! Time for them to destroy each other! Send a message to Finland, Italy, Ireland, Sweden, Norway, and Russia. Make it look like Canada, Czech Republic, Mexico, United States, Denmark, Japan, and Germany were the source of the attack. None of the infected countries have let anyone in to investigate! It will sink the world into a three way war!"

"Yes sir!"

"Hojo! You heard him! Get started!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

He created the messages and made sure that Finland, Italy, Ireland, Sweden, Norway, and Russia, had heard it! AndHojo made sure that there was no flaws. He sent operatives to the capital of the accused countries, and they sent the message just to add some insurance of anyone finding out it who sent it.

The message was received by the accusing countries was believe immediately, the accused countries had constantly sent messages saying that it was a fake and for a peace settlement, but were ignored, and declaration of war were declared between the two, and the infected countries formed an alliance and declarations of war were declared against the accused and accusing countries. The accused countries formed an alliance in defence, so the accusing countries did the same. Nothing stopped the War!

The US immediately dissolved the treaty with Japan from WWII (I don't remember it's name). And Japan built up it's forces, and built as much defences as quickly as possible. The United States had to send over a substantial force to them and other countries to keep them from being easily defeated. The US also had to supply arms and help with training the Japanese recruits. But Japan had spend a very large portion of their budget towards their military, and Japan was getting a military fairly quickly. Other countries had spent more money on their military since the biological attack. And Japan was catching up. But all countries didn't have enough to fight a war of this scale and decided to expand their forces.

It was 3 months before any country could launch an attack! But it was inevitable, several battles took place near the accused countries boarders on land, air, and sea. From alliances some time creating a three way battle, and it only occurred in a matter of weeks! The war was finally at full effect! A heavy majority of the battle were devastating to all sides, and almost always a draw in every way and form!

Amazingly none of the countries even thought of using nuclear devises. Most countries that had them kept them, but none where about to use them!

(A/N): Keep in mind that this is just a fanfic, nothing more! Remember I made the alliances random and then did some manipulations. Just a random idea for the war, with a little help from DarkAngelPrincess24.

First person to correctly guess who the ring leader of that group will put in the story somewhere! DarkAngelPrincess24 sorry, I told who it is already, it would be unfair for you to compete in this contest. Please don't tell any of them either!

Please Review!

BillysGotAGun: Thank you for your review! It's just that the story isn't at a point to say which way it would go. I poorly written that reply, I can appear to hate an idea and like it though or initially hate it and then like it and put in when it would happen. I've done that before.

InuGirl120:Thank you for your review! Kikyo is already dead! Inuyasha used his wind scar and killed her!

Drake Clawfang: Thank you for your review!

Lacus32: Thank you for putting this story in your favourite story list! As well as story alert list!

High on Sharpies: Thank you for your review! I'll try to read your story!

Bob: Thank you for your review! A good number of people who like having both of those is stories that they read.

Dark-Demon2156: Thank you for your review, and thanks for what you said!

DarkAngelPrincess24: Thank you for your review! It's about the only thing I could see Kagome doing if the well sealed.

Enchanted Disaster: Thank you for your review! Wow, almost everyone was glad when Inuyasha killed kikyo! Thank you for putting this story in your favourite story list! As well as story alert list!

SimSim20: Thank you for your review!


	7. Reunited

(A/N): Warning some parts are quick graphic!

**Chapter 7:**

**Reunited**

The war continued, and eventually Japan was invaded, Tokyo was a major target and the battle for the city has gone for months! All three sides war for Japan was focussing on this one city, more and more troops, tanks, and ammo were being used in this one battle! Soon each side was dug in and changed tactics, instead of taking the city in one large blow, each side was raiding, and fighting smaller 'mini-battles' and tried to slowly push their opponents out of the city! The battle was brutal, never had a battle been so brutal since Stalingrad! Thousands of destroyed tanks from all sides were everywhere, hundreds of crashed helicopters, a constant rumble from all of the artillery that they all possessed! Over a million people collectively from all three sides were in the city fighting to take control. Japanese, Russians, Chinese, Americans, and Canadians where all fighting in this battle. From varying levels though, some could only send a division, while others sent many!

Almost every country has been invaded by some other country, but a full scale invasion. There always had to have a very large force remain at their own countries to protect themselves. It's not likethe majority of wars, you couldn't perform a full scale invasion, and have it to truly be successful. You could easily swath away the defences of that country, and consider it a miserable defeat! The third side would come in and crush you! Only leaving them and a damaged enemy!

Kagome found herself fighting in Tokyo! She had somewhat got accustomed to her old life before she fell through the well, and she was disturbed from the battle ridden city, when she was sent into the battle.. Even if she did just come back from the feudal era that day and not about eight years earlier, she would of still been disturbed! But eventually, she had became accustomed to always seeing dead bodies everywhere!

"Lieutenant Higurashi!" Sergeant Ayumi Fukizawa yelled, "What are your orders?" She yelled just as yet another raid was about to begin.

"What does their force consist of?" Lt. Higurashi asked

"Three tanks, and five armoured transports!" Sgt Fukizawa answered.

"Signal all platoons, to hold their fire, and wait for the perfect moment," Lt. Higurashi ordered, "Call for artillery! And get some tanks, and helicopters here!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Sgt. Fukizawa answered.

All three platoons that Lt. Higurashi had under her command, stayed hidden and waited for the best moment to counterattack! It didn't take long though and they drove right in between the squads in almost perfect shooting position!

"Open fire!" Lt. Higurashi ordered, first thing that happened was three missiles fired from personal missile launchers. In of which one just bounced off the armour, and another missed, but the third hit, and the lead tank was destroyed. Which crashed right beside yet another destroyed tank, and plugged a gap not letting any vehicle to pass. The tanks fired wildly into the surroundings hoping to hit something but missed! The transports let their load out, and yet another firefight had began. Soon the personal missile launchers were reloaded and destroyed two transports at the rear, and they didn't let the others escape. "Private Watannabe, get the artillery to open fire on them right now!"

"Yes Ma'am" Private Watannabe replied, and he radioed in, "They're firing as we speak!"

"Everyone take cover!" Lt. Higurashi ordered. They all hid, but the artillery missed! It hit one of Lt. Higurashi's platoon's and it took heavy damage!

"Damn it," Sgt Fukizawa yelled, "Everyone out here now!" A tank had decided to fire at them, and they really didn't have a chance of escaping, and no one in that room had anything that could prevent the tank from firing! But they had managed to escape and there was no explosion. They moved into a different room and peered out of the room.

"No it couldn't be!" Lt. Higurashi said, "It couldn't be him!"

"Who is he?" Sgt. Fukizawa said, "And how did he destroy that tank with just a sword? A massive sword, but a sword nonetheless?"

He swung the sword, and yelled something. He sent energy from the sword and it destroyed all of the remaining vehicles! He walked towards Lt. Higurashi position, and they met face to face.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, "You have her scent, but what has happened?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, "Is that you?"

"Yes it is Kagome!" Inuyasha answered.

"SIT" thump> Kagome screamed.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha asked.

"Let's see," Kagome screamed, "You run off to Kikyo, and you just expect me to not care?"

"Two things I did not go her, she came to me, and Kikyo's dead!" Inuyasha said keeping his composure and didn't get mad.

"You've only came to me because your main woman died!" Kagome screamed, not letting anyone hold her back, "I will not be that person! Now SIT>!" thump .

"I did not do that!" Inuyasha said, "I chose you before that happened! Kikyo tried to stop me from telling you the truth, and what you saw was not what I wanted!"

"Bullshit! Now SIT>!" Kagome screamed, as she stormed off. She went into a different room in the building she had occupied. She had seen someone come into the room, was it Inuyasha, or anyone from her era, she of kicked them out of the room! But she wouldn't do that to Shippo!

"How can you stand being around all those bodies, the stench is plugging my nose?" Shippo asked, "When we arrived in your era, neither me or Inuyasha couldn't help but being a little to disturbed, and Inuyasha puked from seeing so many bodies, and destruction! If it did that to someone like Inuyasha, how can you be not as disturbed?"

"Shippo, I've been in this hellhole for months! I've gotten used to it," Kagome answered, " Why did he have to come back?"

"Because he is in love with you!" Shippo answered, "I also seen what happened, when you left, and when Kikyo was killed! It is not what you think!"

"Yeah really how did Kikyo die?" Kagome sarcastically said.

"Inuyasha found out that she sealed the well, and he used the wind scar on her!" Shippo answered.

"Liar!" Kagome said.

"Kagome! When have I defended Inuyasha like this? I am not lying," Shippo said. Kagome didn't say anything after that comment, "He did that because of you!... Look, he has changed, you should see what he's done in the feudal era, and all for you! Look he's been more like a father to me, and has not done anything wrong! Now I know you love him! Now go and apologize!"

"I don't know if I should!" Kagome replied.

(A/N): Read the story Night Hounds from Death Boo, it isn't popular, but it deserves to be popular!

Inugirl120: Thank you for your review! Good idea for a story I'll read it when you post!

V.E.C: Thank you for your review! Your going to have to give me your last name, and if you want e-mail, because it was Naraku!

Drake Clawfang: Thank you for Review! I'm Canadian so I wasn't about to put Canada on a different side. It's not like Canada hasn't been in wars. In WWI Canada proved their worth, look at Vimmy Ridge for example.

TC: Thank you for your review!

Ryuseki: Thank you for your review! Thank you for putting my story in your story alert list! Most of Inuyasha swearing was in that one chapter! I wonder what you would do if you worked at the place I work at?

Dark-Demon2156: Thank you for your review!

Doggie: Thank you for your review! Sorry no, One hint the person is male.

IttleBit InuFan: Thank you for review!

Enchanted Disaster: Thank you for your review! No it is not Kagome.

Inuyasha's2HotMiko: Thank you for your review! I'm don't think that the person who wins that contest will be killed.

InuBunnyLover: Thank you for your review!

InuyashaAngel: Thank you for your review!

Death Boo: Thank you for your review! I don't know why your confused, I thought that was one of best chapters, I've ever written.


	8. The Hearts Struggle

(A/N): _Italics_ in Italic means that it's Kagome's thoughts.

**Chapter 8:**

**The Hearts Struggle**

"Why?" Shippo asked.

"He could of lied to you," Kagome replied.

"Kagome, I seen them," Shippo said, "I didn't make a mistake!"

"Whatever," Kagome said, "I'm needed out of there!"

"Inuyasha was going to tell you...," Shippo started to say, Kagome left before Shippo could finished what he was saying. Kagome stormed off to were she wasn't supposed to leave. After all she was in command, and if something happened, she wouldn't get in time, to handle the situation.

"You know you're not supposed to do that," Sgt Fukizawa said so only Kagome could hear her, and Inuyasha heard as well.

"Sorry about that," Kagome quietly replied, and went into a corner and sat down, "If any thing happens wake me up, Sgt. Fukizawa, your in charge". Kagome tried to get some sleep but there was Inuyasha on the other side of the room.

_Damn it, I can't sleep! He just has to stare at me doesn't he! I can't go into a different room, he will just follow me. If order someone to remove him from the room, well several problems, Inuyasha would refuse, and might kill him, and it would be power tripping. If I got out with out him knowing he'll just sniff me out, and easily catch up with me. Damn it! Inuyasha, after all these years, why did you have to come back? At least my life was somewhat simple before the Inuyasha came back. Allyourgoing to do is complicate my life! How am I going to explain how I know him, let alone his clothes, his ears, or what he did to those Russians..._

The morning of the next day.

"Kagome, do you still have shards?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes," Kagome muttered, "What about Sango, Miroku? How are they doing?"

"They are doing fine, Miroku and Sango are now married, and Sango's pregnant with her first child," Inuyasha said, "You should come back and talk with them"

"Not with this war," Kagome replied, "I can't go back until this war is over!"

"Then I'm going to stay and help until it's over!" Inuyasha said.

"Really," Kagome sarcastically answered, "This war will take several years before it will come a close! There are several battles all over the planet like this one here!"

"Such as?" Inuyasha asked.

"Such as New York in the US, London in England, Bremen in Germany, and Dublin in Ireland (A/N: Chosen at random)," Kagome answered. _Great even more questions to be answered!_

"How do you not know what's happening?" Sgt Fukizawa asked.

"Because..." Inuyasha started to say.

"Sit," thump> Kagome yelled, "I tell you why. It'll probably take a while though".

"Please tell us," Sgt Fukizawa said.

"None of this leaves the room," Kagome said, "You seen what Inuyasha did in the last skirmish, you seen the ears, Inuyasha is a half demon!"

"A... A what?" Sgt Fukizawa asked.

"A half demon," Kagome answered, "He's from the feudal era, the well at the shrine where I used to live some how allowed me to travel to the feudal era. I did something that I unknowingly shouldn't do, and I had to correct it. It took most of my time back then".

"How long ago," asked one the newer soldiers.

"Around nine years ago," Kagome answered.

"You mean that all those sick days you were at the feudal era?" Sgt Fukizawa asked.

"Yes," Kagome answered, "That was where I met him!"

"So he's is the person your still in love with," Sgt Fukizawa said.

"I'm not in love with him anymore!" Kagome replied.

"You have refused all the people that have tried to ask you out," Ayumi said, "And not in a friendly manner at all!"

"I didn't like any of them!" Kagome replied, "They were to nice, or to into themselves!"

Ayumi gave out a small chuckle, "So did you meet anyone else?"

"Yes, that child that came with Inuyasha, he is Shippo," Kagome said, "Shippo is a child fox demon"

"Really, that explains the tail," Ayumi replied, "Anyone else?"

"Well there was Koga, and Sesshoumaru," Kagome answered.

"Koga's dead," Inuyasha interrupted.

"How?" Kagome asked.

"Wind Scar," answered.

"Sit," thump> Kagome yelled, "Why?"

"When the well closed Koga blamed me and decided to try and kill me," Inuyasha said, "I tried to avoid fighting him that time but he wouldn't let me! Shippo was there, he can prove I'm not lying!"

"Sure," Kagome smugly replied, " What about Sesshoumaru? How many of your fights to death did you two have?"

"Only a couple," Inuyasha answered, "Some demon that neither of us could individually take out, so we allied for that battle! Ever since then, we have stopped fighting each other! We aren't close but, we do have the occasional conversation. Mostly about looking for Naraku!"

"Naraku is still alive?" Kagome asked.

"Sadly, yes," Inuyasha answered, "And still has majority of the jewel!"

"Who were the Miroku, and Sango that you were talking about?" Ayumi asked.

"Miroku is a perverted monk who has a mini-dark hole in his hand," Kagome answered, "And Sango is demon slayer with a massive boomerang!"

"So what did you do to make Kagome almost suicidal eight years?" Ayumi asked.

"Suicidal?" stated Inuyasha.

"Sit," thump> Kagome yelled, "Back to your duties!"

"Yes Ma'am," they all replied. And went back to their job.

Several hours later.

"Must be reinforcements," Lt. Higurashi said.

"Here with your reinforcements, and the two replacements," the orderly said.

"Replacements?" Lt. Higurashi asked.

"Yes, you and Sgt. Fukizawa are being reassigned," the orderly said, "Tell your troops, and get ready to leave, were leaving soon, Ma'am!"

"Alright," Lt. Higurashi answered, "Sgt Fukizawa, we've have new orders, everyone else is now under his command".

"Where are we going?" Sgt. Fukizawa asked.

"Don't know," Lt. Higurashi answered, but were leaving right now"

The orderly, Lt. Higurashi, and Sgt. Fukizawa headed out back deeper into allied territory. They hid under cover as much as possible, there really was no real front lines for a ways. But they slowly made their way back to a bigger base, and went into it's safety. Inuyasha and Shippo followed quietly, and from a distance.

(A/N):

Inugirl120: Thank you for your review!

SimSim20: Thank you for your review! Kagome does believe that Shippo is telling the truth, it's that she's unsure that she should tell Inuyasha!

King of Chaos: Thank you for your review!

Drake Clawfang: Thank you for your review!

IttleBit InuFan: Thank you for your review! Everyone seems to praise my writing for some reason, at the very least only politely criticize me!

Doggie: Thank you for your review! But that will probably be explained at the end of the story.

Your Silent Stalker: Nice Name, and thank you for your review! Thank you for putting my story in your favourite story list!

DuckyQuack: Thank you for putting my story in your favourite story list!

VampirezDarkGurl: Thank you for your review! Everyone seems to say that!

Candy kisses1: Thank you for your review!

InuBunnyLover: Thank you for your review!

Articunese: Thank you for putting my story in your favourite story list!

666loser666: Thank you for all of your reviews! Zodiac bride? Thank you for putting my story in your favourite story list! Thank you for putting this story in your story alert list!


	9. New Orders, New Mission

**Chapter 9:**

**New Orders, New Mission**

Lt. Higurashi and Sgt Fukizawa were given their own rooms, and they made themselves at home. As well as they could. Lt. Higurashi had received orders to be go to Gen. Elrod's office later that day. She went and had something to eat, and went to his office.

"Sgt Fukizawa, where are you going?" Lt. Higurashi asked.

"To Generals Elrod's office," Sgt Fukizawa answered, "Something about my next set of orders".

"Same here," Lt. Higurashi replied.

"I thought individual quarters were only given to officers," Sgt Fukizawa said, "Then why do I have one now?"

"I don't know," Lt. Higurashi answered, "Maybe they made a mistake".

"Maybe," Sgt Fukizawa replied.

At Gen. Elrod's office.

"Sir," Lt. Higurashi and Sgt. Fukizawa said in unison, right in front of his desk.

"You're wondering why you two are here, are you not?" Gen Elrod asked.

"Yes, sir," Lt. Higurashi answered.

"I'm going to tell you, but first I have to give you two these!" Gen. Elrod said.

"Thank you," Lt Higurashi said.

"How is this possible?" Sgt. Fukizawa asked.

"We need officers more than anything else, you're of the few candidates that are in a position to for such a promotion. I know that under normal situations this would never happen, but were in desperate need!" Gen. Elrod answered, "Captain Higurashi, Lt Fukizawa, Onto your new orders! We think we know who started this war! And, sadly, they're here in Japan! I'm giving you a substantial force to move in and capture their leaders. You need something, gun ships, tanks, anything, you're going to get it!"

"Any info on their leaders?" Cptn. Higurashi asked.

"On their leaders, we only have info on one of them," Gen. Elrod said, "His name is Akataki Hojo, he's some sort of scientist trying manipulate human chromosome or something or other. He's trying to genetically modify soldiers to make them stronger in combat! We doubt that he has succeeded, but he might of. We know for a fact that their force has around five hundred troops defending it, and only a hand full of carefully concealed tanks!"

"How many troops, will be under my command?" Cptn. Higurashi asked.

"Around a thousand troops!" Gen. Elrod answered, "The secretary will show you where your troops are located! I think that's I have to say!"

"One question," Cptn. Higurashi interrupted, "Why are you giving me this mission?"

"Your record is of the best we have, and you were the only one we could quickly get to!" Gen. Elrod answered. His phone rang, and Gen. Elrod answered it. "What?... A person with dog ears and a red Haori is trying to force his way into the base stop him!"

"Red Haori?" Lt Fukizawa said, "Ten to one it's him from before!"

"Yep," Cptn Higurashi answered.

"You know him?" Gen. Elrod asked.

"Yes, Sir," Cptn Higurashi answered, "It would be a good idea to have your men stand down. There really isn't much they could do to stop him anyways. About the only thing that could that can stop him is me!"

"Then I'll tell the men to stand down, and get there ASAP!" Gen. Elrod ordered, "Bring him here!"

"Yes sir," Cptn. Higurashi answered, and rushed towards the gate! She made her way there quick and she a seen Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetseiga and she yelled, "SIT!" The crashed to the ground with a loud thump!

"You pick him up! and follow me!" Cptn Higurashi yelled.

"Yes Ma'am," the corporal answered.

"If he says something rude just make sure that you not below him!" Cptn Higurashi said.

"Yes Ma'am," He replied. They dragged him all the way to Gen. Elrod's office.

"What are you trying to do?" Gen. Elrod asked Inuyasha.

"None of your business," Inuyasha snarled.

"Sit," thump> Cptn Higurashi said. She got a glare from both Inuyasha and Gen. Elrod from that word. "He was following me! He isn't apart of the army..., yet. He is a powerful fighter, he would be very useful on the mission!"

"As you said, he's not apart of the army, he can't go!" Gen. Elrod said.

"Then sign me up!" Inuyasha said.

"You sure?" Gen. Elrod asked.

"Yes I'm sure!" Inuyasha snarled.

"I'll make sure that he's assigned to your detachment," Gen. Elrod, said.

"Thank you sir!" Cptn Higurashi said.

"You three are dismissed!" Gen. Elrod said. And they left.

Kagome and Ayumi went back to their rooms, after they got all the information they needed. The next day they were to met her troops, and her other Lieutenants. Inuyasha had to go around and inevitably managed to get everything he supposedly needed. They forced him to wear their clothes and that's only because they made Kagome come there and sat him. He tried to sleep with Kagome, but Kagome sat him yet again and he was force to sleep at his assign spot in the enlisted quarters. He hated the fact that he had to sleep with so many people in the same room.

The next day.

Kagome went to inspect her troops, she seen that most of them were in a pile unconscious! Each and every one of them! She also seen Inuyasha there with a firm grip of the Tetseiga.

"Sit!" thump> Kagome yelled, "Why'd you do that?"

"They tried to take the Tetseiga!", Inuyasha said, "I don't want to become a full demon anymore!"

"Right, a huh, sure," Kagome sarcastically said, "Sit!" thump>.

"Stop doing that!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Private Inutashio, Cptn Higurashi yelled, "Sit!" thump>.

"That's getting very annoying!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled, "There a rank structure here! I suggest you learn, because you're at the bottom of it!"

"Feh," Inuyasha replied, "As soon as you believe me about the well sealing off, and Kikyo's stunt! That's a promise!"

"In other words," Cptn Higurashi said, "Sit! You will learn it or else!" thump>.

(A/N): Before the end of the story, Inuyasha will have the rosary taken off! I will guarantee that! I should thank Inugirl120, and Akasumi for helping/inspiring names!

Inugirl120: Thank you for your review!

Sesshy Lover xD: Thank you for your review!

ZCindy93: Thank you for your review! Thank you for putting my story in your favourite story list!

666Loser666: Thank you for your review!

King of Chaos: Thank you for your review!

Drake Clawfang: Thank you for your review! Kagome yes, Ayumi was just curious.

Dark-Demon2156: Thank you for your review!

DuckyQuack: Thank you for your review! I am going to put that in somewhere, I just don't know where yet. Probably near the end of the story!

IttleBit InuFan: Thank you for your review!


	10. Sesshoumaru

(A/N): Italics are Kagome's thoughts.

**Chapter 10:**

**Sesshoumaru**

"Maybe will actually see the troops conscious this time," Lt Fukizawa ohhh so sarcastically said.

"I know why Inuyasha won't give up the Tetseiga, and for the most part I agree with him," Cptn. Higurashi said, "But how he prevented them from taking it was unacceptable!"

"How could there be a reason for him trying to keep the Tets..., his sword," Lt Fukizawa asked.

"It's the only thing that really keeps him from killing everything he sees," Cptn. Higurashi answered.

"What's the real story about him?" Lt Fukizawa asked, "Yes I have seen him take them all on and win! I've also seen him take many bullets, and not act they even hurt! And I'm amazed that he found us here! I also have seen his clothes that he was wearing earlier, but not of that specifically says that he is from the feudal era! I want the truth!"

"That is the truth!" Cptn. Higurashi replied.

"Bullshit!" Lt Fukizawa replied.

"I'm not lying!" Cptn. Higurashi snarled, "You have your duties, go and do them!"

"Yes Ma'am," replied Lt Fukizawa, and she went back to her duties.

Kagome went to the firing range, to inspect the quality of some of her troops. They were right at where they should be at. No better, no worse. _I wonder what Inuyasha is going to do when they try to get him to use the M-4? I really don't want to Sit him again!_ She stayed there until she was satisfied with their quality. She had a meetings to go to, and some paperwork. So headed to her first meeting.

At the meeting.

"Do you have a battle plan thought of?" Lt. Fukizawa asked.

"A little bit," Cptn. Higurashi replied, "I want at least a week long artillery strike, followed by a large air strike".

"Week long artillery strike?" Lt. Fukizawa said, "You know that technology has improved since world war two. It only takes us to minutes now to equal the week it used to take to get the same effect!"

"Yes, I know!" Cptn. Higurashi replied, "And I still say a week long artillery strike! We were told that we have almost unlimited resources!"

"Alright then," Lt. Fukizawa sighed, "After the air strike, what should happen?"

"We assess," Cptn. Higurashi said, "And then, when I give the order, we come in and take the objective! We come in with armoured transports, helicopter, and on foot! With several gun ships, and tanks supporting as much as possible!"

"There is a underground bunker down there," Lt. Fukizawa said, "One that will take a lot of bombardment before any damage can occur. I would say that it could take a years worth of artillery fire to damage it".

"Then the tanks and gun ships will come in front of the infantry," Cptn. Higurashi replied, "And the infantry will support the tanks until the infantry can gain entry to the underground facility".

"We are still going to have artillery, and the air strike?" Lt. Fukizawa asked.

"Yes," Cptn. Higurashi replied, "It will keep them pinned down, and it should ruin their morale!"

"We definitely have enough to obtain and keep the surface, but the fighting could get real thick down below!" Lt. Fukizawa commented.

"Any ideas on that?" Cptn. Higurashi asked, "Inuyasha should excel at that moment, but do you have any other ideas".

"A lot of grenades," Lt. Fukizawa replied, "Other than that, I don't know!"

"We'll come up with that later!" Cptn. Higurashi said, "That's all we should for this meeting, we'll work out the specifics later!"

Later that day.

"Maybe, Inuyasha won't do anything stupid," Lt. Fukizawa sighed.

"Nope, he's already coming this way!" Cptn. Higurashi replied, "What do you want?"

"You might want to get that field clear of anyone," Inuyasha said, "My brother is coming this way!"

"You heard him, Lt. Fukizawa, get them out of there!" Cptn. Higurashi ordered, "There definitely will be a fight!"

Lt. Fukizawa rushed off and did as ordered. Inuyasha and Kagome waited for Sesshoumaru to show. The field was clear of everyone, sirens rose, and soon Sesshoumaru came. Sesshoumaru walked right through the field towards Inuyasha.

"Kagome, stay here!" Inuyasha said, "I'll take care of him!" Inuyasha left before Kagome could reply. Inuyasha drew the Tetseiga, and Sesshoumaru drew his Toukijin. Inuyasha broke out into a full sprint, and leaped towards Sesshoumaru. Their swords crashed into each other, and Sesshoumaru inevitably pushed Inuyasha away.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, "What are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru looked a little shocked, for a moment. "Brother, I'm not interested in a fight! I have news about Naraku, he's still alive and I know where he is! Neither me, you, or your woman are strong enough alone to defeat him!" Sesshoumaru sheathed his Toukijin. Inuyasha followed suit and sheathed his Tetseiga.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, "You can come out now!"

Kagome walked out from where she was, out to them. She was unarmed, but knew that Inuyasha would protect her from Sesshoumaru. If he chose to fight that was. But she some how doubted that there was a fight. She had just remembered something that Inuyasha said about him, since the well reopened. She remembered a couple minutes after she gave the orders to prepare for Sesshoumaru's arrival.

"It has something to do with your current mission!" Sesshoumaru said, "I'll come back later for the date of your attack. I'm going to help, but I refuse to join this army!"

"What, hate not being all about you?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru's replied, "I'll be back in a week! I don't want that trip to be known about"

"Alright," Kagome replied, "But how do you know where he is, and how do you know what our mission is?"

"Shippo," Sesshoumaru replied, "He told me the location of your mission"

"How did Shippo find out?" Kagome asked.

"He managed to find his way into base without being seen," Inuyasha answered, "He listened in to your conversation with that General. I caught him, and he told me. He left after a while. I didn't know where till now!"

"Don't worry about Shippo," Sesshoumaru said, "I'm going to keep him with me until we fight Naraku, then he's your responsibility again!"

"Alright then," Inuyasha replied, "I'll make it look, like your retreating, to not have any suspicion"

Sesshoumaru ran off, Inuyasha drew the Tetseiga, and used the wind scar at Sesshoumaru, making sure that he missed.

(A/N): Please, if you read this, review! I haven't decided if there will be a sequel to this story! If the demand is great enough, (Like twenty-five reviews from different people calling for one, I might) I think that there will be three or four chapters remaining in this story. The truth is I'm getting a little bored with the plot, but I won't leave as is, but, I will finish the story!

Inugirl120: Thank you for your review!

Sesshoumarou: Thank you for your review! Thank you for putting my story on your story/author alert list!

King of Chaos: Thank you for your review! You'll find out where Shippo is sooner or later in the story.

Damian 2.0: Thank you for your review!

Drake Clawfang: Thank you for your review!

CryingDevil1029: Thank you for putting my story on your favourite list! Thank you for putting my story on your story alert list!

SueSlalues: Thank you for putting my story on your story alert list!

DieForInuyasha: Thank you for putting my story on your story alert list!

Smudged Inu Hanyou: Thank you for review! I am Canadian, so I was going to make sure that Canada was with the US. But, I mean it the rosary will be taken off at the end of the story! Yes it was Naraku, but someone already won, sorry.

IttleBit InuFan: Thank you for your review!

666loser666: Thank you for your review! Sorry, I haven't had any plans on putting Sesshoumaru in yet. Actually, I didn't even think of putting him in. That is actually a good idea!

Tortured Chaos: Thank you for your review!

Kurayami22: Thank you for your review! Thank you for putting my story on your story alert list! I seen your profile! I'm a hockey fan as well!


	11. Up to the Battle

**Chapter 11:**

**Final Preparations**

Inuyasha and Kagome inevitably found themselves in Kagome's living quarters. After most people went to sleep, just having a conversation.

"How much longer, till until we launch our attack?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"About a week," Kagome answered, "There is only a couple preparations to be made, artillery is hitting that place and hitting it hard, it will be doing that for a while. Soon we get set up the attack, but, we have small things to do until then".

"Really, like what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Some more training, we still need some equipment, and supplies," Kagome answered, "In two days, we'll head out there and take up positions".

"I still don't understanding why I can't just go in alone," Inuyasha said.

"Because, it's not that simple," Kagome replied.

"Yeah it is," Inuyasha retaliated, "These humans will just die against him".

"Yeah, that's why you, me and Sesshoumaru will be fighting him," Kagome answered.

"And what about his reincarnations, or his army of demons?" Inuyasha answered.

"I doubt that Naraku could hide an army of demons, and if he could, they have the technology to put up a fight!" Kagome retaliated.

"And what about his reincarnations," Inuyasha said.

"We have an air strike on standby, that and with the help of gun ships, and tanks should be about at least hurt him," Kagome answered.

"You don't have your bow with you, how will you fight Naraku without your powers?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, what's with all the questions?" Kagome replied.

"I'm making sure you've thought of everything," Inuyasha answered, "That and something doesn't seem right about this. Especially when Sesshoumaru will be fighting with you humans. The last time I checked he still hated humans. For the most part. He knows something about this upcoming battle. Now answer the question".

"I've discovered some things about my powers, since the well closed," Kagome said, "I have found out that the bow and arrow isn't the only weapon that my powers work with. There are very few out there that don't".

"Which means?" Inuyasha asked.

"It will work with rifles," Kagome answered.

"That's not that surprising," Inuyasha said, "That's really not heard of, Miroku uses his staff, and I've seen a couple other weapons used".

"Yeah," Kagome replied, "That's true, It's getting late, you have to get back to wherever your sleeping. If the MP's see you they'll try to arrest you, yet again!"

"They keep on trying don't they," Inuyasha said, "They should just give up".

"It's their job," Kagome replied, "That's what they are supposed to do. Now get!"

"Alright then," Inuyasha answered. Inuyasha climbed up to the window and jumped out Kagome's room. He ran off to where was told to sleep before anyone who would say something, noticed. Everyone in the room, either didn't care from the beginning, or he scared them so badly, that they never even thought of saying something. He just went to sleep, and managed to not have the MP's see him.

Two days later.

Captain Higurashi's force finally was on the road travelling to their target. A good two days drive from the base they were stationed at. Kagome decided that she wouldn't be able to stop Inuyasha from gaining entry to her vehicle, and she technically had to have a guard with her in it that wasn't driving, so she choose Inuyasha.

"Were finally leaving?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, Inuyasha we're leaving," Kagome answered.

"About time," Inuyasha said, " I want to finish this, the sooner this war is over, is the sooner you can come back to my era".

"And if I don't want to stay in your era?" Kagome asked.

"Then we'll stay in yours," Inuyasha answered.

"Who said that you will be with me after all of this?" Kagome asked.

"You heard what Sesshoumaru said, didn't you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah...," Kagome hesitantly answered, "What about it?"

"You mean you never seen that hint?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ahhh, no," Kagome answered, "I was focusing on the task on hand. What was it?"

"Why should I tell you?" Inuyasha answered, "You should of listened".

"Tell me!" Kagome ordered.

"To someone who doesn't listen?" Inuyasha replied.

"Sit," thump> Kagome said. The vehicle almost crashed.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not telling me what Sesshoumaru said!" Kagome snapped.

"I'm still not going to say a thing," Inuyasha said.

"Sit," thump> Kagome replied. The vehicle almost crashed yet again.

"I don't mean to be out of line but, can you please stop that?" the driver said, "I'm having troubles keeping us on the road when you do that".

"Sorry about that," Kagome answered, "Inuyasha! Answer me!"

Three days later. After constant fighting for fighting over what Sesshoumaru said. And they arrived. And the day before the attack they had gotten into position.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not much," Kagome answered, "When the artillery strike stops, we move in!"

It didn't take long for the artillery to stop.

"All units, move in, capture the target," was the order that Captain Higurashi immediately said.

Soon the earth shook from the north and south several tanks, and armoured transports came rushing in. Many soldiers appeared right in the forest from the east of the target and west. Gun ships, and several black hawks came in from every direction. The black hawks landed in four groups at each corner of the target, while tanks came through the enemy installation. With transports following each one periodically unloaded it contents. A couple tanks stayed back giving supporting fire, in combination with the gun ships. To bad, everything above ground was completely destroyed. They had no resistance, whatsoever.

"Everything above ground taken and secure, ma'am," Lt. Fukizawa said, "But there is an underground bunker, with several entrances".

"Alright," Cptn. Higurashi answered, "Have the gun ships patrol, the transports, move away from the entrances, and have as many tank as possible aim their cannon at the entrances".

"Yes, Ma'am," Lt. Fukizawa answered.

"Everyone else goes in and we'll clear it out level for level," Cptn. Higurashi ordered.

(A/N): Sorry about such a late update, my internet was down for a while. I've been asked to advertise a story called 'We Live Again: Once More i Ride,' by YoungSweetSubaru, I hope you read, and enjoy his/her story. Remember, if you want a sequel, you better say so before this chapter, and the chapter after this on, otherwise it will be to late!

InuGirl120: Thank you for your review!

Lttle Bit Inu Fan: Thank you for your review! I don't even know who Vanessa Carlton is, so I can't put her on there..., yet.

Drake Clawfang: Thank you for your review!

Kurayami22: Thank you for your review!

DieForInuyasha: Thank you for your review!

Tortured Chaos: Thank you for your review!

SimSim20: Thank you for your review!

Sesshoumaru: Thank you for your review!

E.S.C: Thank you for your review!


	12. The Battle

**Chapter 12:**

**The Battle**

"Another level cleared," Lt Fukizawa said.

"What's going on?" Cptn Higurashi, "These levels look unfazed".

"No kidding," Inuyasha said, "I can't smell anything. Naraku is up to something!"

They went through several levels, not a soul had been found in any level. All of Kagome's troops were inside and they were rapidly going from floor to floor. It was going to well. A week long artillery would be demoralizing, but not this demoralizing. There was no one there in the first place, or it was a trap. They continued down through the levels. Down many levels. They had to stop after a while. And let all the groups get back into position. They had went down so many levels that many groups had gotten a little ahead, and others a little behind. They went deep underground. At least thirty levels. And not a single contact made. Not even a sign of life there. Not until the number of entrances to the next floor became one, and forced the Cptn. Higurashi's forces to go as one larger force.

"Great," Lt. Fukizawa ohh so sarcastically said, "Choke point".

"Lt Fukizawa," Cptn Higurashi said.

"Ma'am," Lt. Fukizawa answered.

"You and your forces are to are going to come with me," Cptn Higurashi ordered, "Every one else keep control of this spot".

"Yes Ma'am," Lt. Fukizawa answered.

The majority of the army took up defensive positions, while the Lt. Fukizawa and her section of the army went with Cptn Higurashi and Inuyasha. The next portion of the underground bunker changed in style. The went on down through a hallway a long one that was a spiral heading down. Farther and farther, underground. It didn't last to long though. They finally made it all the way through. They came out into a ledge overlooking a massive complex.

"Ohh shit," Inuyasha said. Finally drawing his Tetseiga.

"There are a lot of demons there," Kagome said.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied, "Too many!"

"What are those things?" Lt. Fukizawa asked.

"We should try to get to the surface," Inuyasha said, "Those flying things might be able to something to help fighting them".

"That many floors?" Cptn Higurashi replied.

"Too many for both of to handle," Inuyasha said, "I doubt that there strong enough".

"Everyone to the surface," Cptn Higurashi ordered, "Radio the majority of the army tell them to retreat to the surface, radio the forces on the surface tell them to prepare".

"If we are going to draw them to the surface, shouldn't we do something to get their attention," Lt. Fukizawa said.

"They already know we're here," Inuyasha answered.

They quickly followed Captain Higurashi's orders, Kagome and Inuyasha were at the rear. Being the only two who were able to actually do something to the demons. The occasional demon came up on them down Kagome quickly gunned them down. The majority of the demons were fighting to get into the hallway. They made it to the choke point.

"Lt. Fukizawa your in charge prepare for them," Cptn Higurashi ordered.

"But...," Lt. Fukizawa replied.

"Just go," Kagome said, "We'll hold them off, then we'll catch up. Don't worry about us"

Lt. Fukizawa rushed off, towards the surface. While Kagome and Inuyasha stayed behind.

"Finally, were alone," Inuyasha said, "Even if we're in a battle".

"Stay on the task at hand," Kagome replied.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you!" Inuyasha said, "If I don't get through this, I want you to know that the incident with Kikyo was not what it looked like!"

"Not now Inuyasha," Kagome said, "We have something to do!"

"Stop using that as a shield!" Inuyasha snarled, "You're doing that a lot since I came back!"

"I'm not going to be a second to Kikyo!" Kagome snapped.

"Kikyo's dead," Inuyasha replied.

"Yeah, I know," Kagome said.

"I killed her," Inuyasha said, "She was the one who made us go separate ways".

"That's the part I don't believe," Kagome replied.

"What?" Inuyasha snarled.

"I don't believe you killed her!" Kagome replied.

"Shippo can back what I say," Inuyasha retaliated, "Sango, and Miroku believe me!"

"Really," Kagome sarcastically answered.

"Go back to the feudal era and find out!" Inuyasha said.

"I will!" Kagome replied, "When this war ends!"

"That's fair," Inuyasha replied, "Hear that, they're coming!"

They readied their weapons, and prepared for the attack. The demons came, bursting through. Kagome opened fire. The demons fell like flies, they couldn't retreat, the demons behind were pushing them forward. When Kagome was reloading, Inuyasha used his wind scar. There was a couple demons got close enough to do damage but, Inuyasha struck them down, before the could do anything. They did that for what seemed like hours, but in combat five minutes can seem like an eternity, so it was like on fifteen twenty minutes.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, "I'm getting low on ammo"

"Then let's get out of here," Inuyasha replied, "Get on my back, we'll regroup with the others"

"Alright," Kagome replied. She climbed onto Inuyasha's back.

"Wind Scar," Inuyasha yelled. Then immediately ran though the bunker, towards the surface. With Kagome on his back. Even with his speed, it took him a while to get to the surface. They made a ways up, but they stopped. They seen many bodies littered the floor.

"Some demons must hid themselves," Inuyasha said, "I don't think it was only one or two of them either".

"Not all have been killed yet," Kagome said, "Let's hurry!". Kagome and Inuyasha went on. They went considerably slower, but went at a fast pace. They went through many rooms, with a number of bodies in each one. They did see a couple demons killed, but not many. They kept going onto that one room.

"Ayumi," Kagome said.

"Kagome," Ayumi said, "We tried to get to the surface, but they somehow got behind us".

"Don't talk," Kagome said, "It will only make worse for you!"

"It's to late for me," Ayumi said, "Just do everything in your power to stay alive! Here take these!"

"It's not to late for you!" Kagome yelled.

"We got to get going," Inuyasha said urgently.

Then it happened Ayumi stopped breathing, Kagome tried everything to get her breathing again but couldn't. She kept on trying though.

"Kagome it's to late," Inuyasha said, "She's gone, we were to late".

"No!" Kagome screamed, "It's not to late!"

Inuyasha tried to put some sense into Kagome, but Kagome just stood over a her close friend crying.

Someone who hadn't made an appearance, just made his appearance. In his typical manner he said, "Get up woman, get up this is a battle, there is no time for that!"

"No," she replied.

"Inuyasha, can you pry her off," he asked as he drew on of his swords.

Inuyasha seen which swords he was about to use, and didn't hesitate to pry her off.

"Let me go!" Kagome screamed.

"Shut up woman," he said as he swung the sword at Ayumi. She immediately woke up. It was Sesshoumaru who came into the room and revived Ayumi. "Are you going to get up and fight now woman?"

Kagome helped Ayumi get up. "How am I alive?"

"We'll answer that latter," Sesshoumaru replied, "We have to go!"

They left the room and continued to the surface. It didn't take long, they only two floors short. Once they made it out, they went and seen him.

"I see he hadn't changed his appearance all these years," Kagome said.

"Nope," Inuyasha replied.

"Who is he?" Ayumi asked.

"Naraku!" Sesshoumaru answered.

(A/N): Remember you want a sequel say so. And remember if it does happen, remember anything could happen. Give me plot ideas for the sequel! Anyone want to be in my C2 Community? I reject none! Just tell me and I will put in the staff list. I sincerely doubt that there is a building that goes that far down, but meh. It is set a little into the future.

IttleBit InuFan: Thank you for your review! Finally! One hundred reviews! And yours was it! Thank you! A fourth for a sequel.

Sesshoumarou: Thank you for your review!

TreeHugger7: Thank you for putting my story in your favourite story list!

SimSim20: Thank you for your review! Yes I know, it was only a get from point A to point B chapter.

Wolffox: Thank you for putting my story in your story alert list!

kikityange: Thank you for your review!

ForbiddenRevel: Thank you for putting my story in your story alert list!

Megan Consoer: Thank you for your review!


	13. Hojo

**Chapter 13:**

**Hojo**

There the vile half demon stood, with a horrid looking smile. On his right was Kanna, and on his left was something new to Inuyasha since he last fought the bastard Naraku, and it was protecting Naraku from every attack that went at Naraku.. It was like Naraku when he transformed. The one with all of the tentacles. Except for the part that looked 'human'. Inuyasha didn't recognize who it was, but to Kagome and Ayumi the face looked similar. It was...

"Hojo?" Ayumi questioned.

"I figured you would recognize me," Hojo replied.

"Why?" Kagome asked, a little disturbed with the thought of it.

"He said that I can have you when Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are dead," Hojo answered, "Can't you imagine it? Just me and you alone in the Bahamas till the end of our lives. But that'll have to wait for Naraku's greater plan to come into play".

"How disturbing," Ayumi commented.

"I'd rather do that with Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.

"You sick Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What is that?" Sesshoumaru asked, "Your greater plan?"

"I've marshalled all the demons on the entire planet under my command, in of which have been in hiding for years, waiting for the right moment to attack," Naraku answered.

"Attack what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Everything that won't submit," Naraku answered.

"You sick Bastard!" Ayumi yelled, "Do you really think anyone will submit?"

"All of the infected countries have already," Naraku answered, Everyone who didn't was murdered before they could get it out to anyone who mattered."

"Yeah, and look at the number that was murdered," Lt Fukizawa replied, "Millions".

"I could care less about the numbers of the dead," Naraku answered.

Kagome slipped quietly behind Inuyasha and whispered, "Inuyasha, I'm going to sneak into one of the armoured transports, grab some extra ammo. I'm running low".

"Just be careful," Inuyasha whispered as indiscreetly as possible.

Kagome slipped of trying not to be seen and swiftly moved to the closest armoured transport. She rushed in the back once the driver recognized her. She grabbed as many clips as possible, and went to leave. Soon the transport shook violently, with Kagome getting thrown around inside. It quickly stopped though, and Kagome raced outside. She first seen Inuyasha fight with Hojo, and then she seen Sesshoumaru duel with Naraku, with Ayumi uselessly firing rounds into Naraku. Kagome fired a couple rounds at Hojo.

"Wind Scar," Inuyasha yelled. As he sent the horrid looking creature that is called Hojo. But it was blocked, and redirected at Inuyasha, Kanna shown up before it hit Hojo. "What the...". Kagome fired a couple bullets through the redirected wind scar. In of which, as a direct result the wind scar dissipated. But it didn't dissipate before it hit Inuyasha. It came in small chunks. And it allowed Inuyasha to evade the remnants of the wind scar. In of which he did, it took some effort, and a little time, but he avoided the wind scar without injury. Hojo was battling Kagome. Sesshoumaru was fighting Naraku, Kanna wasn't to be seen. Inuyasha landed and was caught off guard. A fair portion of the demon army under Naraku's command had the advantage on Inuyasha. It came up behind him and went to sink its teeth into Inuyasha's shoulder! It almost did. But a full clip from Ayumi managed to bring the demon down, just baely though. Allowing Inuyasha to recover, and slice through the next demon, after demon, after demon. Until all the demons alive were only fighting the remnants of the human army. In of which lost a heavy majority of its infantry, some transport vehicles and tanks survived, but not many. Many gun ships, due to their mobility survived. But were low on fuel, and ammo, was leaving. And... the air strike was still on standby.

"Ayumi," Cptn. Higurashi yelled, "Get to the transports! Radio in the air strike and get every one out of here!"

Ayumi sped off, in the direction of the nearest transport, she got into the back, the ramp closed behind her, she ordered the transport to retreat, and the transport left. She radioed the air strike, and all forces to retreat immediately afterwards. The transports left first, with the cannon on top, not even stop the entire time, tanks followed suite afterwards, not letting up with their cannons. The gun ships stayed around a while longer. Using up the rest of their ammo before leaving. Over three quarters of all transports, tanks, and gun ships were destroyed, many have been damaged. A large number was abandoned in the retreat. It took lots of firepower to take a regular demon down, and managed to destroyed many demons. But the demon army didn't take as many casualties as the human army. Only about a third of the demon army remains.

"Look Hojo!" Kagome yelled, "Naraku is deceiving you! He's just using you!"

"I already know that!" Hojo answered, "If it wasn't for me creating that weapon, I would already be dead by his hands!"

"You were the person who created that biological attack?" Kagome yelled.

"Yes," Hojo answered, "Naraku did modify it though".

"So they're as powerful as you are," Inuyasha said, "Feh!"

"No," Hojo answered, "When I tested it on myself it gave me another ability that they don't have! I can absorb people and other demons just like Naraku. I don't have the one defect that Naraku put in either!"

"And what defect was that," Kagome asked horrified.

"Naraku can kill them all in a heartbeat!" Hojo said, "It can only kill all of them! Not a select few!"

"You sick Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled. He lifted his Tetseiga and charged directly at Hojo, Hojo sent his Tentacles Inuyasha. Only to have Inuyasha evade a couple, and jump into the right above Hojo.

"You won't escape you idiot," Hojo yelled redirected his tentacles towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha would have no way to escape the attack. But...

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled.

"That won't work!" Hojo yelled. The wind scar hit, and Hojo was heavily damaged, to far to easily regenerate himself. "What the... How did that happen?"

"Inuyasha's wind scar, and my purification powers can somehow combine and make it more powerful than they are separate!" Kagome said. Firing a last bullet into Hojo... Killing him.

(A/N): Come on, I know that there are many people reading this, please review! Sorry about the late update.

WhenPigsFlyAndGoMoo: Thank you for your review! Don't worry about me being insulted, I don't even consider that being close to flaming. And thank you for putting me in your author alert list!

Simsim20: Thank you for your review! Sorry about the wait, lack of updating. 12 days straight of working can do that. I've done that in the last month and a half. I've also started to go back and edit, all the chapter of all of my stories.

IttleBit InuFan: Thank you for your review!

666loser666: Thank you for your review! A fifth for a sequel.

Kagome Lover: Thank you for your review! Thank you for putting my story in your favourite story/author list! I think. Thank you for putting my story in your story/author alert list! I think. A sixth for a sequel!

Kanji-Chan7: Thank you for putting my story in your favourite story list. I think.

Lady Kcassandra: Thank you for your review!

Araylin: Thank you for your review! Thank you for putting my story on your story alert list! Thank you for putting my story on your favourite story list!

I  
I  
I  
I  
V


	14. Naraku

**Chapter 14:**

**Naraku**

"You may of gotten Hojo," Naraku laughed, "But that won't be enough to destroy me!"

"It won't be long," Inuyasha said, "Until your defeat!"

"Don't make me laugh," Naraku chuckled, "I still have many servants".

"Not for long," Sesshoumaru snarled, "Inuyasha, Kagome get rid of Naraku's army, I hold of Naraku". Sesshoumaru used his Toukijin directly at Naraku, to only have Kanna deflect it back at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru easily dodged it, he made the attack lighter than normal, he only used it so Inuyasha could use his wind scar. In of which, Inuyasha unleashed it, and killed only a few demons. 'If I can remove Kanna, we could make things simpler' Sesshoumaru thought. Sesshoumaru unleashed another energy blast, and immediately charged behind it, staying right behind it. Kanna showed and sucked it into her mirror waiting for the in anticipation of redirecting it back at Sesshoumaru. It gave Sesshoumaru his chance, he swung his sword and cut of both of Kanna's arms. He unleashed a heavy energy blast at Naraku, stopping his momentum. He landed, with Naraku coming right at him, Sesshoumaru merely dodged his attacks drawing time for Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome and Inuyasha were fighting off the remaining demons, to no avail. The demons kept coming like there was no end. Inuyasha was right beside Kagome, just trying to keep her alive but it was getting difficult, Kagome was cutting swathes of demons, after swathes demons, and they had just kept coming. They fought kept fighting for a while until...

"Inuyasha," Kagome yelled, "The air strike will be here any moment!"

"Alright," Inuyasha said, grabbing her and throwing her on his back, and used the wind scar, trying to open a hole. To Inuyasha's surprise, it was redirected at him. He thought Kanna would have been right there sending it back at him. He managed to get to a spot were they could see the sky, and there they were, seconds away from executing their fire mission, there was many of them, by far more than Kagome wanted. Kagome only called for five, but they was at least fifty. They came in and unloaded all of their contents throughout the remaining demon army. Many demons were destroyed by the air strike, some managed to survive, and it was only a manageable number.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said letting her go, "Help Sesshoumaru with Naraku, I'll finish these guys off".

Inuyasha charged into the remaining demons, slaughtering them off. It didn't take long after the wind scar was used. Kagome seen Sesshoumaru dodging Naraku's attacks, but they were to close together, for Kagome to take a shot. So she waited for the right moment to strike. She waited for a while, and she got her chance, Sesshoumaru had jumped back, a ways from Naraku. Kagome fired several shots at him. Some hit, but none had gotten through Naraku's barrier. Naraku temporarily stopped his assault.

"You may have killed of my reincarnations," Naraku laughed, "They'll only be reborn".

"Not if we kill you off," Inuyasha snarled, "You won't escape". Inuyasha's charged at Naraku, Naraku merely laughed at what he thought was a vain attack. Inuyasha jumped over top, and spun around, hiding the Tetseiga for a couple seconds. Which gave Inuyasha his chance to pull it off, Inuyasha's Tetseiga turned red in that short period, and used the wind scar at close range against Naraku, Kagome fired a couple shots, and Sesshoumaru used another energy blast so it would hit at the same moment as Inuyasha's wind scar. The several powerful blasts, had just absolutely ripped up Naraku's barrier. Inuyasha landed, and started to run around the remainder of the attack, and seen what he feared, Naraku went straight for that would be killed the easiest, Naraku attacked Kagome. Kagome had fired many shots in Naraku, but it only slowed him down by insignificant portions. Inuyasha ran to catch up to Naraku, and was catching up, but he wouldn't make it in time to properly save her. He did, however, manage to take the blow for her. Inuyasha had gotten in-between in time to take the blow in Kagome's place. Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms as they were thrown into the ground, Inuyasha taken almost the entire blow.

"Let go of me, I won't be a second to Kikyo," Kagome yet again whispered in Inuyasha's ear. And she pushed out herself out of Inuyasha's grip, and left to fight Naraku. She seen Sesshoumaru taking Naraku on by himself, and she waited for the right moment to take a shot.

There was Inuyasha, barely surviving the attack. He was struggling to stand let alone, anything else. He could barely see, legs shaking, Barely enough strength to just be able lift the Tetseiga over his head. But that was typical Inuyasha, always pushing his limits to a new extreme when he felt that his friends were in trouble. Let alone the woman that he had loved since they had met. All he wanted at that point was for her to accept that she wasn't second to Kikyo. After what Kagome had said, Inuyasha had just given up. He had decided that if by some miracle he lives through the battle, he would go back to the feudal era. Not to be seen by Kagome ever again.

"It was a miracle you survived that," Naraku laughed, as his duel with Sesshoumaru had temporarily stopped.

"Let's... finish this," Inuyasha stuttered, as with everything he had lifted the Tetseiga. He swung it, and yelled, "Wind scar!" The wind scar wind directly at Naraku.

"Hahaha," Naraku laughed, "You fool!" Naraku had picked up Kanna's mirror earlier, and Kanna being his reincarnation he had some control over it. He used it to sent it back at Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha being as incredibly stubborn as he is, had proved its worth yet again. He had lifted his sword up yet again.

"Backlash wave," Inuyasha screamed, sending the redirected attack back at Naraku.

Kagome fired a shot into the backlash wave, and it was to much for the mirror and the mirror broke. It continued and hit Naraku with great force. Naraku was losing the fight against the attack until...

"Dragon Strike," Sesshoumaru yelled, as he sent the his attack into the mix.

Naraku was destroyed in the attack, nothing remained, and the sound of reinforcements were clearly heard. Inuyasha fell over unconscious. Sesshoumaru fell onto his knees, he had suffered a couple wounds from Naraku, he completely ignored them fighting Naraku, but now that he's gone, their effects made themselves known. And Kagome was still rearing for a fight, the adrenaline still had control, but had managed to control herself, and tried to calm herself down. It didn't take long for the reinforcements to arrive, and they left, back to camp. Sesshoumaru carried Inuyasha back into a transport, for Kagome did nothing to help Inuyasha.

(A/N): ONE CHAPTER REMAINS! I have decided that a sequel would only ruin this story, so as of now, there will not be a sequel. Sorry to the few that were wanting a sequel. I'll probably work on the last chapter next and get this story over with.

Kelly: Thank you for your review! Basically the Biological weapon turned all those people into half demons, and it also turned them into Naraku's servants. Do you understand?

SimSim20: Thank you for your review! Remember, I'm often busy with work or something, and I have two other stories on the go. It might take a while to post.

Rome28: Thank you for your review!

Wolffox: Thank you for your review!

WhenPigsFlyAndGoMoo: Thank you for your review!

IttleBit InuFan: Thank you for your review!

Liany: Thank you for your review! Thank you for putting my story in your C2!

Harteramo: Thank you for your review!

Inudaughter: Thank you for your reviews!


	15. When Love and Hate Collide

(A/N): Italics are Kagome's thoughts.

**Chapter 15:**

**When Love and Hate Collide**

It's been a week since Naraku's defeat, and Kagome, Inuyasha, Ayumi, and Sesshoumaru were in relatively peaceful state of mind.

But the world was still in a full fledged war, the infected countries kept on fighting, but the accused, and accusing countries had come to an agreement to try and not open fire on each other. After they learned of who created this war, and after some apologizing, and a couple other compromises. Though that would be difficult for a while, not being able to fire at their 'old' enemy, but still having to fight their other enemy. It will take only about a month though, for any problem becoming allies though. There will be some, positioning of troops, a little hatred between the two sides, and the difference in tactics. But they all would be corrected by the local commanders, for they truly were many small problems, and the only 'cure' was time.

For Sesshoumaru that beginning of the week was fairly lazy, he was content to just sleep and recover from his wounds. By the time he returned to the base, that they resided at before that battle. Sesshoumaru had recovered from his wounds. And decided to stay around for a little while. See what the 'humans' have done in the previous years. Sesshoumaru had only a few times through the 500 years since the 'incident' happened. The only one worthy of mentioning would during WWII, but Sesshoumaru had only viewed that as a disgrace. He was a little curious as to how their culture had came along. He seen a lot on TV, a little bit of every category imaginable, even though every show was on re-runs.

For Ayumi, she received a transfer after the battle, one away from the frontlines, something to do with intelligence, they want to give her, her own command. After a little bit of training, and enough experience. And they gave her the week off on leave. She spent most of it relaxing, writing letters to friends and family. She even had a couple conversations with Kagome, that didn't involve Inuyasha, she decided to visit the still hospitalized Inuyasha for a little bit, and had a good talk with him, she even had a conversation with Sesshoumaru,. Though something was biting at her, Inuyasha..., she felt sorry for him, she felt that Inuyasha had not lied to Kagome, and tried his best to prove that he didn't lie. She was determined to stick up for him.

For Kagome, they had decided that since she knew what they could be facing, that they should keep her away from combat for a while, and give something her a different task for a while. They gave her the responsibility to train new recruits. For now she's on leave. She went and relaxed for the most of that week. She spent most of it with friends. She had a couple of conversations with Ayumi, and no mention of Inuyasha, which for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha. Stubborn old Inuyasha, she hadn't even came to give him a visit. She felt awful about it, but refused to talk to him.

For Inuyasha, he had it the hardest since the end of the battle. He had struggled to stay alive, the wound that he had taken from Naraku protecting Kagome. It had been deep..., deep enough to keep Inuyasha down for a while, considering the poison from Naraku. He could barely move for the first two days, but by the end of that week after, he was able to move, but with a great deal of irritation. And all he thought about was how he prevented Kagome's death, and his reward... another mislead comment that only served to hurt Inuyasha. It hurt him so badly that had given up on her. The woman that he had loved with everything he had, the woman who changed him, the one to soften his heart. And now the who broke him.

"Captain Higurashi," Lt Fukizawa addressed Kagome, "How's it going?"

"Good," Kagome answered, "You?"

"Good," Ayumi answered, "Have you visited Inuyasha yet?"

"No," Kagome answered, "And do not plan to either".

"What!" Ayumi stuttered, "Why not?"

"I refuse to be hurt by him," Kagome said, venomously.

"I believe Inuyasha when he says that it isn't what it looks like," Ayumi replied.

"What!" Kagome stuttered.

"He's been waiting for you this whole time for what?" Ayumi replied, "You to turn him down, in a horrible way".

"I'm not going to him," Kagome snarled.

"He is suffering because of you," Sesshoumaru said entering the conversation.

"He's tough," Kagome answered, "He'll get over it".

"His body may be resilient," Sesshoumaru stated, "But at the moment, that's all that is".

"Really," Kagome answered sarcastically.

"Yes, really," Ayumi immediately answered.

"I'll think about it," Kagome said.

"I do not believe that," Sesshoumaru replied.

Kagome stayed quiet from that statement.

"Well," Ayumi urged, "Can you reply to that?"

"Of... course," Kagome stuttered, "Well..., ahhh..., why do you not believe me?"

"You haven't done anything to done anything as of late to say otherwise," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Yeah," Kagome said, "Like what?"

"Your actions to Inuyasha in our last battle against Naraku," Sesshoumaru answered, "What you did after he took the attack from Naraku".

"What did you do?" Ayumi asked.

"She said something, I didn't hear what she said, and she went forced herself away, and didn't care for Inuyasha's well being," Sesshoumaru answered, "I think she also injured him in the process".

"You did what!" Ayumi loudly blurted.

"I injured him further," Kagome answered.

"How could you!" Ayumi almost yelled.

"I'm not going to be second to anyone," Kagome snarled.

"That's just inexcusable!" Ayumi said.

"And none of your business," Kagome snarled.

"None of my business!" Ayumi questioned, "I can see it his, and... your eyes, you still have feelings for him".

"What!" Kagome snarled, "How dare you say that, get out of here, your dismissed".

"Well I'm not going," Ayumi snarled.

"Get away from me," Kagome snarled, venomously. So much that Sesshoumaru off all people backed off.

"Well I'm not going to," Ayumi answered.

"You do know what you are doing, right!" Kagome snarled.

"Yes," Ayumi answered.

"Well then," Kagome snarled, "I'll leave then".

"Oh, no your not," Ayumi snarled, grabbing Kagome's shoulder. Kagome turned around and pushed Ayumi. In of which came back, and slapped Kagome. Kagome was almost sent to the ground from it, and the sound from it. The sound echoed throughout the walls.

Kagome gave an evil glare, and Ayumi could see a lot of anger coming out. So much that it scared her. But she wouldn't back off from her stance. It would be the worst she could do, and luckily for her Sesshoumaru got in the way as Kagome lunged at Ayumi. Sesshoumaru had picked Kagome up, and decided that she should go back to her room, and not going to let her out until she calmed down

He wasn't able to earlier, but he felt like he was able to. He really wanted to get out of there. Away from her. He was still in pain with every step, but he pushed on. He kept him out of sight of everyone as he left. No one knew he had left until he was outside the base. And Inuyasha headed right towards a focal point of the war. He ignored the fighting, and avoided any battles that got in the way. But he seen something disturbing, he seen that the people from the 'infected' countries slightly change their form a little bit. Earlier, they look completely human, but now, there was all sorts of mutations. And they were taking quite a bit of firepower to be taken down. And that... he could care less about. Just something that Kagome will have to deal with herself. He made his way through the well, and headed back to the castle that he had made only for Kagome. Then it hit him, just as he thought about the castle. He stopped and drew the Tetseiga.

She had gotten furious, with Sesshoumaru's actions. She pounded on the door, she wanted to get another shot at Sesshoumaru. When he picked her up she used her purification powers and tried to get loose from his grip, but he managed to hold on. Kagome had given up trying to get through the door, and decided that her window was the next best option. She started to climb down only to find out that she ended up back in her room, by the hands of Sesshoumaru. She gave up, she had tried to escape for hours, and to no avail.

_Damn it Sesshoumaru! Just fucking leave me alone! I want out! Why are you defending Inuyasha? I don't know why you have made peace with Inuyasha. Why defend him? You tried killing him so many times, and now he has a peace with Inuyasha. Why can't I think about anything else? Ever since you came back, I've been thinking about whenever I had the chance. How did you get Sesshoumaru and Ayumi to believe you. And Shippo, how'd did you convince him, damn it! Why should I be thinking of you so much? Ayumi is right I should go and talk to Inuyasha. And tell him that I have moved on._

Kagome went to the door, knocked on it, and "Sesshoumaru, let me out, I want to talk to Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru, opened the door.

"Inuyasha has left," Sesshoumaru stated, "I think back to the feudal era".

"Ohh," Kagome replied.

"Happy?" Sesshoumaru stated.

"Huh...?" Kagome stated, she stood there silent, and then it hit her, as to why she couldn't stop thinking about him, "When did he leave?"

"Not long," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Do you know where the well is?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha had once shown me," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Can you take me there?" Kagome pleaded.

"Alright," Sesshoumaru said, "Get on my back".

Kagome climbed on, and Sesshoumaru rushed of, out of the building, and leaped out of the fence of the base, Sesshoumaru moved as fast as he could with Kagome on. He manoeuvred his way through the always battling city. All the way to the well.

"This is as far as I go," Sesshoumaru said.

"Thank you," Kagome said.

"I would say to go to the castle Inuyasha built for you," Sesshoumaru said.

"He did what?" Kagome said shocked.

"Just go," Sesshoumaru said, "For I will not be here when you return".

"Okay," Kagome answered.

Kagome jumped through the well, and looked around. She seen it, the castle Sesshoumaru mentioned, it was bigger than she thought it was. And then..., she seen him, she seen him draw his sword. Kagome had the feeling that it wasn't good, and she started to move towards him. What she seen horrified her, and she broke into a full sprint to get to Inuyasha. She seen him point the end of the sword towards his stomach.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed, she would of sat him, but, she thought that would only hurt him more, and lucky for her Inuyasha heard her, and looked. Kagome tackled the Tetseiga, pushing it out of the way. And she would of fell on it, if it wasn't for Inuyasha stopping on her.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha snarled.

"I've made a huge mistake!" Kagome said.

"Good for you," Inuyasha snarled, "What is it?"

"You," Kagome answered, "I acted horrible towards you, and you really didn't deserved it".

"And I should believe you how?" Inuyasha said.

"You don't have a reason to," Kagome said, taking Inuyasha's rosary off, "But won't do anything like that again!"

"I don't know if I should," Inuyasha said, with the utmost seriousness.

"Please," Kagome begged, "For me?"

"Alright," Inuyasha gave in, "I'll give you a second chance for you".

After a couple nights in their castle. Inuyasha, and Kagome went back to her time, they decided to continue to help her time end the war, that they had a hand in starting. And came to the decision of returning to the feudal era after the war ended. Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru ended up fighting at the front lines. Inuyasha had stayed in Tokyo, and Sesshoumaru was sent somewhere else. They had the same style though, held a slight distance from the fighting, and appear in the thickest of fighting, where they were needed. And the war turned, changed shape, into a fierce battle for survival. The 'infected' were outnumbered, but were turned into half demons, and was going to turned even more brutal.

The war finally ended, many people died, very few remained. The world was in ruins, and the infected were decimated. None of 'infected' had survived. And Inuyasha finally was able to come back home, back to his Kagome. Neither had done anything to hurt their relationship, and their love towards each other had only grown. They said their goodbyes to their friends, and left for the castle in the feudal era, to spend their lives in happiness.

(A/N): I finally finished this story. I hope you aren't to disappointed with my story, and just to let you know, it went in a different direction that I thought it would when I started this.


End file.
